


what are friends for (but we're so much more than friends)

by Kadensan



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hope Mikaelson, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fuck Landon Kirby, Praise Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, henelope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadensan/pseuds/Kadensan
Summary: Penelope Park travels down from New York City to New Orleans to ask Hope Mikaelson for a giant favor. She needs a date for the 500th Park Legacy Winter Solstice and Penelope needs someone that her mother cannot embarrass or demean for the entire evening. Penelope knows that's a tall order, practically impossible, but Hope Mikaelson definitely meets the requirements.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 69
Kudos: 155





	1. I Came Down To Ask You

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm believer in The Originals version of Hope Mikaelson, where she is a magical powerhouse and badass. I am not a believer in this watered-down, namby-pamby version of Hope Mikaelson in Legacies 2018. That's all I'm going to say about that.

The ceiling fan hummed in the warm office and lazily pushed the humid New Orleans air around in lethargic circles. Bright, noon-time sunlight streamed in through the large windows and the raven-haired witch sighed dramatically while filing her fingernails.

“I am a Park coven witch Mikaelson. Power plays and dramatic mysterious silences are taught during childhood breakfasts. Mastery of the techniques is required before age five.”

As she expected, the other supernatural in the room didn’t say anything and continued to work through the mountain of paperwork in front of her on the large mahogany desk. Penelope rolled her eyes, put her nail filer back into her purse and crossed her arms underneath her breasts with another loud huff. She knew that traveling all the way down to New Orleans from New York to meet with her former boarding school classmate would be difficult, vexing even, but Hope Mikaelson had acquired a taste for the theatrical apparently.

“And done. Now, as I said ten minutes ago Penelope, it really is good to see you and I apologize for not being able to focus on your…delicate situation right away. Prior matters required my attention-”

“Delicate situation?! My situation isn’t delicate! Who do you think you are telling-”

“The woman that is helping you. Not used to asking for help are you Park?”

Penelope disliked acting like a spoiled brat when it wasn’t by her design, but she really didn’t have a choice in asking Hope Mikaelson for help and both witches knew it. She slumped in her chair and crossed her legs. In contrast, Hope Mikaelson smiled and stood up. The graceful poise and fluidity that came with being a vampire suited the other young woman well and Penelope’s eyes ran over Hope’s tailored black Hugo Boss slacks and red, fitted summer blouse.

“Been that long of a dry spell for you Park that you’re checking out your former classmate, now are you? Hmm?”

Embarrassed at being caught and unnerved at how close Hope’s teasing comment struck close to home, Penelope shot up out of her chair and paced the center of Hope’s office. Out of the corner of her eye Penelope saw Hope walk over to a small bar and disappear as she bent down. A moment later she reappeared with a bottle of chilled red Pinot Noir. With a wink, two wine glasses floated up to the bar top, Hope opened the bottle of wine with a flourish and poured a healthy amount into each glass.

“Relax Penelope. I read your letter and know what has you on edge. Family always has a way of complicating the simplest of things and I think some liquid courage will make this conversation go much easier. Don’t tell Josie that we’re drinking from her favorite wine though.”

To punctuate her threat Hope pointed the wineglass at Penelope and glared for a few seconds. She chuckled a few seconds later, set the wine bottle down and walked over to Penelope with the two wineglasses. An electric spark shot up Penelope’s arm when her fingers brushed against Hope’s as she took the offered wineglass, and she covered her reaction by walking to the open bay window. The raven-haired witch walked out onto the balcony and sipped from the admittedly delicious wine while observing the New Orleans skyline.

“Didn’t want the hustle and bustle noise of the common folk disturbing your all-important work up here in your castle Mikaelson?”

Hope laughed and joined Penelope out on the balcony. Penelope wished her catty remark would have rattled the other woman at least a little but at the now ripe age of twenty-four Hope held herself with the grace and poise of an aristocrat. A drop-dead gorgeous aristocrat at that.

“Now that my get out of Death’s grasp free card has been used up, my family and friends think that I’m safer with a courtyard and grounds in front of my window. Oh, come off it Penelope, I was poking fun at me in that morbid joke and my ‘death’ greatly helped two of our mutual friends. No need to get your panties in a twist.”

Hope rested against the wrought-iron balcony railing and looked out over her new family home. Neither woman said anything for a few minutes and Penelope swallowed a large gulp of her wine. Whether Hope noticed the nervous gesture or Penelope’s straight-backed posture, the tribrid didn’t mention it. Penelope sighed and stared at Hope.

“I can’t take all of this pretending and putting on pretenses with you anymore Hope. For goodness sake, I still remember when you thought that overdone and over-hyped rooster was your ‘one true epic love’. Ugh. Have you heard about his latest exploit?”

This time Hope’s chuckle was melancholy, and she stared deep into her own wineglass instead of meeting Penelope’s gaze.

“Yes, Landon claims he can hear Malivore whispering to him every time he visits that former hellish mud pit.”

“Any truth to his claims?”

Hope finished her wine in three large gulps and brushed past Penelope as she returned inside her office. Penelope didn’t move and watched as Hope returned with her wineglass full and the bottle of wine also. She topped off Penelope’s glass without a word and sighed heavily.

“Each one of us carries scars, be they physical, mental or emotional, in different ways and since Landon loses all of his physical scars every time, he’s reborn…. No, I have gone to that horrid place over two dozen times, by myself or with another expert in the magical or supernatural arts and there is nothing there. Just the same burn black patch of grass.”

“Bird boy and his bird brain have gone crazy then huh?”

Hope rolled her eyes at Penelope’s snide remark but there wasn’t any real heat in her glare and Penelope smirked. The final battle with Malivore had been one for the history books but none of the former Super Squad had been prepared for the aftermath and the effects it would have on each one of them personally. Landon was one such case and Penelope didn’t know where the phoenix supernatural was right now. She suspected Hope did, as Hope had eyes and ears on almost everything in the supernatural world which was one of the reasons Penelope had written her a letter asking her for her help in the first place.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this snarky, wine-addled trip back down memory lane Park, but I do have a city to run and…”

Hope made a sweeping gesture with her wineglass. Penelope took another sip of her wine and licked her lips. Right. Of course. The moment of truth was upon them and Hope’s hospitality and graciousness only extended so far.

“You know why I’m here. I saw the not-so-subtle reminder since you left the blasted invitation out in the open on your desk.”  
Hope smirked but covered it quickly by taking a sip of her wine prompting Penelope to roll her eyes. The Park witch ran a hand through her hair and blew out a steadying breath through her clenched teeth.

“You’re going to make me say it out, loud, aren’t you? You’re a right insufferable bitch sometimes. You know, that, right? Ugh.”

Hope laughed as Penelope drained her wineglass and glared at Hope. The auburn-haired tribrid reached out and gently pulled Penelope back into her office. They sat down on an expensive white leather couch and Hope took Penelope’s hands in both of hers. This normally would force Penelope to look up and meet Hope’s gaze, but Penelope stubbornly looked down at their joined hands instead. Hope’s pale skin contrasted with her own olive tones and Hope sighed.

“Explain something to me Penelope Park. You’re a powerful witch from an established elder coven, you are strikingly beautiful, and you have charm and snark that elevates you above the normal. How is it that you are having difficulty finding a date to take back to the annual Park Legacy Winter Solstice? I know that you have a little black book _filled_ with the names of the up and coming, the powerful, the rich, and the famous.”

Despite her humorous words, Hope’s tone was gentle and she rubbed her thumbs over the back of Penelope’s hands. In all honesty, it took everything Penelope had not to just crumble and cry in Hope’s arms. She had a feeling that Hope would let her too, no judgment, or questions asked, and Penelope batted her tear-filled eyes at Hope.

“You think that I’m strikingly beautiful? Oh, Hope, I had no idea your Mikaelson charm extended to the fairer sex. Well besides Josie of course.”

This time Hope rolled her eyes and gently reached up to wipe the tears from Penelope’s high cheekbones. The sweetness that the daughter of the ‘great evil Niklaus Mikaelson’ displayed was so much more mature and heartwarming than Penelope was used to. Granted, Hope Mikaelson hardly ever left New Orleans these days since they all graduated from the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted six years ago. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Hope hardly ever left New Orleans ever since she returned from Stanford University with her M.B.A at the age of twenty-two which was two years ago.

“Don’t go there Park. You of all people have no right to tease me about my relationship with Josie since your heart was stuck on her gorgeous brown eyes and legs for days much longer than I was.”

Hope’s eyes narrowed and she squeezed Penelope’s hands. Penelope laughed and held up a hand.

“Guilty as charged. She does have legs for days, though doesn’t she?”

“Stop deflecting Penelope. I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me.”

Hope’s unrelenting gaze broke through Penelope’s mental and emotional walls like a battering ram. In a very un-ladylike fashion, she flopped back onto the couch cushions and draped an arm over her eyes. Penelope could feel Hope’s burning gaze on the exposed sliver of skin as her purple silk button-down rode up and exposed two inches of her stomach. She smirked but didn’t say anything about Hope’s gaze and instead answered Hope’s other statement.

“My mother knows all the names of the people I normally would bring to such a horrid event and I can’t bring them around for a second or third time without mother dearest looking too far into it. Plus, this is the 500th Park Legacy Winter Solstice and my lovely mother is pulling out all the stops. The who’s who and every A-list supernatural celebrity will be there. Best if I just play my part and be done with this whole bloody thing.”

“I think you’ve been spending too much time across the ocean Penelope. When has ‘bloody’ become an everyday part of your speech? How many times have you gone to the London theater? Do you have an accent, or do you switch back to American when you’re gracing us with your presence?”

Penelope blindly jabbed at Hope with her foot and Hope caught it with a laugh. A silence settled over the two young women again, but it was a comfortable one. Hope cleared her throat.

“Why me?”

The incredulous look that Penelope gave Hope from underneath her arm was spectacular. Really it was. She snorted in disbelief and sat up at Hope’s raised eyebrow.

“You’re kidding me, right? Oh, not this again Hope. Really? I thought with you taking over the Mikaelson legacy that you would have gotten past…. clearly not.”

This time Hope’s gaze dropped, and she fiddled with the rings on her fingers. It was endearing really, a leftover nervous tic from her childhood, and Penelope smiled. She tapped Hope’s knee sharply and Hope’s gaze flew up to meet hers.

“First of all, you’re Hope Mikaelson. Heir to the Mikaelson legacy and daughter to Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall. That alone opens so many doors for you and warrants you an invitation. Secondly, you’re you, a fully matured and activated tribrid. Then there’s the fact that in the span of four short years you have reclaimed your birthright, New Orleans, and united the four factions under your rule. If there is one thing my mother admires and respects above all, its power, and you have that in spades.”

“That’s great and all and it explains why I have an invitation from your mother sitting on my desk. It doesn’t explain why you want me to go as your ‘plus one’ though.”  
Penelope paused and swallowed. Hope’s big blue eyes were intently focused on her again and the swirling mixture of emotions Penelope saw in them entranced her. Swallowing again with much difficulty Penelope breezily brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

“I need someone at my side that can not only navigate the snake pit that my ancestral home will be that evening but also help me rule it for the evening. I need someone with more power, poise, and acclaim than mine and my mother’s. I need someone that can see through all the smiles, charm, and lies while not being intimidated by the threats. I need someone that I know and trust.”

“That’s a freaking tall order Penelope. And by some miracle, you think I meet all those requirements?”

“I know you do Hope Mikaelson.”

Hope breathed out heavily, brushed her hair out of her face, and jumped off the couch. This time she paced in the center of her office, nonsensical mutterings coming out of her mouth and Penelope so desperately wanted to remark about how cute she looked working herself up into a tizzy. After a few more moments of watching Hope pacing back and forth and muttering Penelope decided it was time to drop the last bombshell.

“There’s one more thing Hope. My parents are announcing their heir and it’s my little brother Jackson. The evening is all about him really, and my mother is doing her best to mold him into the legacy child she so desperately craves.”

“Oh, Penelope. I’m so sorry.”

In an instant, Hope sat back down on the couch and grabbed Penelope’s hands. Penelope didn’t know when Hope became so touchy-feely, distinctly remembering the stand-offish, physically awkward teenager Hope used to be, but she liked this change in Hope. The raven-haired Park witch strongly suspected that Josie’s need for physical comfort and attention had rubbed off (in more ways than one and that hot image was now forever burned into Penelope’s brain) on Hope. Penelope squeezed Hope’s hands in silent thanks, but she rolled her eyes.

“Jackson is an adorable five-year-old little boy and despite my mother’s best efforts he takes after my father and my father’s mother. Grandma Park is the counter to my mother’s more extreme life choices and lifestyle approach. Thank goodness.”

“I’m sure that you are also having a profound positive effect on him as well Penelope.”

The sincerity in Hope’s voice caused Penelope’s cheeks to flush with embarrassment and she looked down at their still joined hands. Hope squeezed, causing Penelope to look back up, and Hope’s blue eyes shone with happiness and that heart-stopping sincerity again.

The faith that Hope had in Penelope’s goodness of character honestly made Penelope’s stomach flip and tumble like a roller-coaster. She was beginning to realize just how powerful the Mikaelson charm was and why Josie had been enraptured with Hope for as long as she was. Probably even still but Josie never mentioned her romantic relationship with Hope to anyone and Penelope didn’t think Hope would be forthcoming with the details about their breakup.

“On my annual summer return to my childhood home, I do my best to bring some much-needed excitement into his day. Honestly, he’s so darn adorable that we just do what he wants, which is magic. Lots and lots of possibly age-inappropriate magic.”

Hope laughed, her eyes crinkling warmly, and her full lips turned up fully. The sight made Penelope’s heart pause painfully in her chest and she sucked in a huge breath of air when her heart’s supposedly involuntary muscle started beating again on overdrive. When had Hope become so radiantly beautiful? So full of life?

“He has you wrapped around his little finger I see. That’s good. Younger siblings need their older siblings to be there for them.”

A silence settled over the two witches and Penelope knew there was more to Hope’s comment. Hope cleared her throat.

“You have yet to ask me. I won’t help you unless you ask.”

This time Penelope rolled her eyes so hard she honestly thought they would get stuck. Just to be a dramatic idiot Penelope slid off the couch onto her knees and morphed her expression into one of innocence and anxiousness. She kept a hold of Hope’s hands and kissed the back of her right hand over her ring.

“Please, oh great Hope Mikaelson, your supernatural grace, please may I have the honor of escorting you as my date for the evening of December 21st, also known as the Winter Solstice?”

When Hope didn’t answer right away Penelope chanced a lookup from underneath her eyelashes and her breath caught in her throat. Hope’s eyes had darkened, the warm blue changed almost completely to a black and her eyes were hooded.

“I don’t know Penelope Park. What do I get out of this request? I have other invitations to Christmas and Winter Solstice parties sitting on my desk to consider.”

The low, husky tone of Hope’s voice caught Penelope off guard, as she was unsure when their bickering and teasing had taken on such a flirty and sexual overture. Surprisingly, she liked where their conversation was headed, and a simmering heat of passion formed low in Penelope’s stomach.

“What is it that you want princess? I’m open to negotiations.”

Let it never be said that Penelope Park took things lying down and she was determined to beat Hope at her own game. Hope Mikaelson might have blossomed into the darling princess of New Orleans and began wielding her tremendous power and influence with tremendous poise and grace but Penelope Park was in her own league. Just ask Josie Saltzman and some of her other paramours or conquests.

Penelope let go of Hope’s hands and boldly placed her hands on Hope’s knees. The other supernatural sucked in a quiet breath but did nothing to stop Penelope and the Park witch traced slow, gentle circles all around Hope’s knees.

“Well, Mikaelson, I’ve opened negotiations and it’s your turn.”

“I want your complete and undivided attention for an entire evening. No family matters to take care of, no business meetings or minutes, and no phones. You belong to me for an evening.”


	2. I Am Princess Here in NOLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to be Penelope's plus one for the Park Family Winter Solstice, Hope takes Penelope out for the evening. Just not in the manner or in a place Penelope was expecting. Not that Penelope is going to complain because...well, it's Hope Mikaelson. A night out with her is bound to be interesting and entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies 2018 and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah. Cannon elements of the 2 seasons of Legacies 2018 will be changed, dismissed, or exaggerated in this story.
> 
> I am a firm believer in The Originals version of Hope Mikaelson, where she is a magical powerhouse and badass. I am not a believer in this watered down, namby-pamby version of Hope Mikaelson in Legacies 2018. That's all I'm going to say about that.
> 
> Thank you to all of you that left kudos and comments. Much appreciated.
> 
> Huge shout out to Bluejay720 for leaving kudos and if any of you are not aware, their stories are stupendously funny and well-written. It's like having a Legacies celebratory author coming by and saying "good job kid".

The heat that had been simmering low in Penelope’s belly turned to molten desire at Hope’s low, gravelly tone and the smoldering heat of her gaze. Untold dark promises filled her eyes and Penelope knew the two of them were teetering on the brink. They had kept in contact over the years, wishing each other happy-whatever-holidays, and sent personal and expensive birthday presents to one another but never this.

Never this intimacy and heated flirtations. Whispers of something more.

The fact that it came so easily to both young women surprised Penelope, but she regained her footing quickly enough and she had to lick her lips several times as she tried to find her voice. When she spoke at least her voice didn’t crack.

“Hmmm, I think that I can manage that. Anything else?”

Penelope breathed out heavily and daringly skated her fingers up a few inches along the inside seam of Hope’s thighs. She felt the powerful muscles of Hope’s legs tighten and her heavily hooded eyes were now the tell-tale amber of her werewolf.

“You will not try Penelope Park. You will succeed. An evening for an evening or nothing at all.”

“Oh, very well then. You have a deal.”

The feigned nonchalance in Penelope’s admittedly breathy tone was difficult to portray as Penelope was fairly sure Hope could smell just how affected Penelope was. The sheer dominance and overwhelming presence Hope gave off sent little fissures of desire up from the base of Penelope’s spine and Penelope leaned into Hope’s hand when Hope bent over to cup her cheek.

“Good girl Penelope. Now that negotiations are settled let’s move on to the finer points of my status as your plus one.”

Hope sat back in her white leather couch, crossing her legs, and smirked. Penelope gaped for a few seconds but recovered and took her spot on the couch next to Hope. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face and answered Hope’s smirk with a devilish one of her own.

“Well, the most important detail that needs to be discussed is what we want to present as the exact nature of our relationship. Friends? More than friends? Lovers? Girlfriends?”

Hope snorted indelicately.

“Are you asking me to fake date you for the evening Penelope Park? How romantic!”

Hope gasped and placed her right hand over her mouth theatrically. Penelope rolled her eyes and kicked Hope’s leg. Hope gasped and glared at Penelope causing Penelope to snort in laughter.

“No, I’m not asking you to fake date me for the evening Hope Mikaelson. The fake dating trope is played out and a game for angsty teenagers. You are going to be my date for this upcoming magical evening and when people talk, I’m going to gush about how wonderful of a date you are and that gals can be pals without looking too far into it. Agreed?”

“Mmm. Now all the headlines and gossip about you being a shark in a suit are starting to make sense. Sounds good to me. It’ll make that evening you’re going to owe me that much sweeter. Now, come on, I don’t want to be late.”

The sudden change in demeanor from Hope left Penelope stunned but the powerful tribrid didn’t give Penelope much time to sit in her stupor. The Mikaelson heir stood up, grabbed Penelope’s hand to link their fingers together and walked right out of her office without another word. Penelope stumbled for a minute, but Hope didn’t slow down, and Rafael Waithe walked beside them as soon as they stepped out of Hope’s office.

“Hope where are we going? What’s going on? Was wolf-boy just standing outside of your office like a bodyguard the entire time? Hope!”

“Less bark and frustration and more passion and excitement if you’re going to be yelling my name Park.”

The breezy dismissal of Penelope’s questions from Hope set Penelope’s teeth on edge and the quiet snicker from Rafael caused Penelope to give him a death glare over her shoulder. The weight of her glare was lost because for such a tiny person Hope moved fast when she wanted to and they walked down a richly decorated hallway, down the main, grand spiraling staircase (Hope really had a spiraling staircase put in her new family home? Seriously?), and across the tiled foyer floor to a three-car garage.

“Which one Raf?”

“Well, since you have company the Audi R8 is out and that leaves the Lexus or the Cadillac SUV. Tonight’s town council meeting is all about power so…”

“Cadillac SUV it is. Let’s go Penelope.”

Still not understanding just exactly what was going on, Penelope climbed into the back of a black Cadillac SUV with heavily tinted windows when Rafael opened the door. Hope climbed in behind her, Rafael shut the door and climbed into the driver’s seat a moment later. The powerful luxury vehicle rumbled to life after a moment and Rafael drove out of the garage.

The heavy, thick metal security gate opened a moment later, Rafael honking the horn at the two guards in the gatehouse, and soon they were making their way through New Orleans evening traffic. Penelope repeatedly hit Hope in the shoulder and pouted.

“Hope tell me what’s going on! Tell me why we were nice and comfortable in your office and now you’ve kidnapped me to who knows where! Tell me right now.”

“Kidnapped you? Doesn’t that mean you’d have a black bag over your head and your hands would be tied?”

“I didn’t ask about your sexual kinks Hope. Those come after our special evening.”

Penelope considered it another win when Hope tossed her head back and laughed loud and freely. Being a Mikaelson gave Hope an already unfair advantage due to her genetics (Hayley Marshall was stunningly gorgeous. Full stop.) but coupled with her light carefree demeanor? Penelope was sunk before she even started. Hope gathered her breath and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

“As part of my status as ruler over New Orleans I hold town council meetings once a month. The leaders of the vampire, werewolf, witch, and human factions along with other prominent members of their communities gather and bring their concerns forward. I listen, moderate, and sometimes decide on issues in their communities. I oversee negotiations between the factions, broker deals, and if I’m feeling charitable grant favors or clemency to outstanding issues.”

“What she’s trying to say is that for the next four hours Hope is going to babysit a bunch of entitled, spoiled supernatural punks who have their heads so far up their asses they can’t tell the forest from the trees.”

“Thank you Raf for that lovely imagery. Gross.”

Penelope laughed at Hope’s dramatic shudder but noticed that Hope didn’t bother to correct their werewolf driver. Hope settled further back into her seat and watched Penelope with happy eyes. This made the other witch self-conscious and Penelope tugged at the end of her hair. Hope’s gaze didn’t feel leery or make Penelope uncomfortable per se, but she needed a distraction.

“What made you decide to allow this town hall madness? Seems boring and it must give you a massive headache.”

“You have no idea how big of a headache.”

Hope groaned and closed her eyes causing Penelope to laugh. Hope sighed and opened her eyes.

“My dad ruled through fear and intimidation. Marcel was much of the same. I want to change the overwhelmingly negative stigma my family’s name carries but I don’t want to lose the power it provides. I am rebuilding New Orleans the best way I know how, towards a brighter future and I want a supernatural community, not factions. I know that’s a pipe dream and something intangible and probably unattainable. When I first made a name for myself as Hope Mikaelson, not just Niklaus Mikaelson, and Hayley Marshall’s daughter, I spent many hours at negotiation tables.”

Penelope stayed quiet, enthralled with Hope’s willingness to share her history, and rise to power in New Orleans.

“I nearly lost or spent the entire Mikaelson fortune purchasing land, residential and commercial buildings and, businesses and then rebuilding them all. I gave entire portions of New Orleans a facelift through my power, influence, and financial wealth. I made city headlines, then national headlines, and earned the reputation as the ‘darling princess of New Orleans’. In the past six months, my aggressive strategies have begun to pay off and make me serious profit.”

“I can imagine. You must practically own the city of New Orleans and have everyone by their purse strings.”

“An apt analogy and yes I do. None of the faction leaders paid too much attention to my business purchases and deals until it was almost too late for them to do anything about it. The vampires noticed first and flat out tried to stop my purchases. The witches were next and tried to bribe me and my closest friends. The werewolves came around and in their typical way of doing things made their threats seem like benevolent offers. That’s when I made my first power play and called them to the first town hall meeting in the newly renovated town hall building.”

The cheeky grin and spark in Hope’s eyes reminded Penelope of a kid successfully stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. There was a quiet confidence to Hope’s words like she knew she wasn’t going to fail, and Penelope was amazed again at how much Hope had matured.

“The first town hall meeting was rough and largely unproductive. I had quietly amassed my powerbase and it wasn’t with the de facto leaders of the different factions. I built my powerbase through the common, everyday supernatural’s and essentially gave them something to lose. That made me powerful and dangerous.”

Hope’s dark, glittery eyes certainly gave credence to her dangerous comment.

“Where had this little Mikaelson come from? What was her evil master plan? Where were the threats, the killings, the murders? The violence and destruction infamously and intricately attached to the Mikaelson name? Where was Marcel? Where was Keelin? Wasn’t my aunt Rebekah and Freya supposed to be overseeing the unstable and weak Mikaelson heir?”

Bitterness crept into Hope’s tone and without thinking about it, this time it was Penelope that reached across the backseat of the Cadillac and she took Hope’s hand in both of hers. Hope’s eyes looked up in surprise but then she smiled gratefully.

“Marcel had said that the Mikaelson’s were leaving New Orleans several years ago and they did. That was then with the older generation and this is now with the newer generation. I know that New Orleans is my birthright, and the city belongs to me. I was born here, raised here for the most part and I love this city. There is so much history here and I will make more history here in the years to come.”

The utter conviction in Hope’s words made butterflies dance in Penelope’s stomach and she believed Hope would make good with her promises down in her bones. This was a Hope Mikaelson all grown up and matured. With a purpose and conviction. It made the other woman even more stupidly attractive and Penelope felt like she was on an emotional high just being so near to her.

“Ahem, sorry. I didn’t mean to go all monologue. As I said, the first town hall meeting was an utter and complete disaster. The faction leaders started out yelling, threatening, and blustering at me but they quickly turned on one another like they usually do. I waited, watched, and listened. As soon as I felt like the moment was right, I silenced all of them.”

Hope giggled at Penelope’s raised eyebrow.

“No really, I did! One wave of my hand and twirl of my finger and everyone in that room had their mouths shut and turned to face me. It was quite funny. Fifty pompous and preening peacocks of supernatural beings all rigid and mummified. The only thing they could move were their eyes and I held them there in silence for like ten minutes.”

“She really did. It was freaking awesome.”

Rafael’s voice cut through the intimacy of the private moment Hope and Penelope were sharing and Penelope started. She had forgotten that Rafael was in the same car as them and she met his knowing eyes in the rear-view mirror. Hope waved her hand dismissively but grinned and cleared her throat.

“So rude of you to interrupt Raf. Anyway, when I felt like I had their complete and utter attention I walked to the front of the room and stood in front of them all. It was then and there that I informed the faction leaders that I am the queen of New Orleans and that my rule had just begun. I wouldn’t be unkind and cruel, and I wanted a peaceful, thriving community. Peaceful co-existence between the four factions and I had Raf along with a few others bring in boxes of folders.”

“So many boxes.”

Rafael groaned but both women ignored him. He grinned but didn’t say anything else.

“I opened a few of the boxes and held up a few folders. I then walked over to a laptop I had placed on a pedestal when I arrived and through a projector screen showed them the detailed financial documents I had on every faction. In my bestest, sweetest, and most innocent voice possible I informed them that I quite literally owned them. Well not them them, like them physically.”

“You owned their homes, their businesses, and their land.”

Penelope breathed out what Hope meant to clarify in wonderment. Hope Mikaelson was truly a marvel and iconic figure in the modern world. The Park coven had shifted their focus like many other older, established covens did when news of Hope Mikaelson’s rise to power made national headlines. The fact that seemingly overnight Hope had the supernatural faction leaders bending their knees and swearing allegiance to her made Penelope’s mother and the other coven leaders pause and shift more of their focus onto the Mikaelson heir. There were even talks of the different coven leaders and their hives sending dignitaries or ambassadors down to New Orleans to open alliance talks with the Mikaelson heir.

“Yes, I do. I very firmly told them that things were going to change in New Orleans and that together, all of us super naturals were going to step into the modern world. We will still remember our history, where we came from, and respect the traditions but we would be taking steps forward. Not everyone agreed with me and I may or may not have had several duels to ahem, show my dominance and power.”

“I would have loved to see that.”

Penelope grinned and winked at Hope. Hope flushed and looked down for a moment. She looked back up and that charming twinkle shone in her eyes again.

“Through my different companies I own the infrastructure here in New Orleans and that’s where my powerbase started. Over the past year and specifically in the past four months, I have continued to develop my powerbase through friendships and community outreaches. Many of the Old Guard still don’t trust me or flat out dislike me.”

Hope waved her hand dismissively and being used to having a long list of enemies must have been a Mikaelson thing.

“Whether that be because of my family name or that I am not a bigoted diehard traditionalist stuck in the past who knows. I will have many detractors and enemies in the room tonight but slowly but surely, they are losing support. New Orleans is growing and thriving. Success and money have a way of quieting even the most vocal dissidents.”

“And that’s a good time to end your trip down memory lane Hope. We’re here ladies.”

Rafael once again cut through their moment and Penelope wished that they didn’t have to leave their own little world they had created in the SUV. Hope sat up, ran a hand through her hair, and got out of the car when Rafael opened the door and gave the all-clear. A few more of Hope’s staff, team, lackeys, whatever the term was, greeted them outside a traditional courthouse and Hope gestured for them to walk up the steps.

The fact that Rafael and four other supernaturals surrounded Hope in a protective cordon further clued Penelope in on just how powerful and influential Hope was here in New Orleans. The two women entered the courthouse and a hushed silence fell over the previously noisy room. With practiced ease, Hope ignored the tense silence, walked up the center aisle, and sat down in a comfortable armchair in the front of the room. Rafael led Penelope over to the side of the front of the room, close to Hope but not in the same space and when Penelope took her seat Rafael moved to stand behind Hope’s chair.

“Good evening everyone. Before we start, I just wanted to say that I am proud of the witches for doing such a marvelous job in keeping the New Orleans supernatural spirit alive and well over the past week for the holiday and the media ate it up. I see from the meeting agenda that the werewolves have the floor first, followed by the witches, then the humans, and finally, the vampires. Rafael, the hat please?”

Rafael stooped down and picked up a non-descript hat off the floor. He handed it to Hope and Hope pulled out a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and smiled but Penelope noticed it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“And the clemency and favors to be granted today is five. That means that each faction can add one favor to their total tally and let’s see if I remember correctly the werewolves have the least number of favors so the extra favor from this meeting will go to them.”

Murmurs of disagreement broke out and the werewolves howled quietly but smugly. Penelope sat with a complete poker face, but her mind was awhirl with the power dynamics happening all over the outside fringes of the room.

“And the last thing I will say before the meeting starts is just a friendly reminder that the favors can be traded but I still hold veto power. Some of the favors and clemency from the past were a little…ridiculous and out of control. Shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a discord for all of us to get together and chat. About this story, other stories and a whole host of other topics. Come by and say hello. https://discord.gg/4YgUSEHC


	3. I Am Witness To Your Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope observes a town hall meeting between the NOLA supernatural factions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies 2018 and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah. Cannon elements of the 2 seasons of Legacies 2018 will be changed, dismissed, or exaggerated in this story.
> 
> I am a firm believer in The Originals version of Hope Mikaelson, where she is a magical powerhouse and badass. I am not a believer in this watered down, namby-pamby version of Hope Mikaelson in Legacies 2018. That's all I'm going to say about that.
> 
> Shoutout to **LizMikaelson** and **saltziepark** for their story ‘of love and other demons’ and their character Kara. Having just read that story again I give credit to their prominent character Kara and she is the inspiration (in name only) behind the witch faction leader in this story.

The Park family and their hive of covens prided themselves on being elitist and the perfect standard when it came to business negotiations and controlling the narrative. For the past three and a half hours Penelope Park resisted the urge to strangle almost every single supernatural or human in the stuffy room and she knew that Hope wanted to do the same. From the most mundane to the utterly ludicrous, requests, thinly veiled threats, pitiful pleas, and barbed insults sounded off and echoed around the courthouse. 

_“The witches of the Ninth Coven have been established in New Orleans for centuries and the seat of our power has always been the French Quarter. It is simply intolerable that the vampires are coming down from their lofty estates in the Garden District and taking residence there.”_

_“The Bayou and Westbank are off-limits at night for the humans during the full-moon phase. This includes the day before and two days after. You know this. Why do you hold your drunken parties and large gatherings there at this time?”_

Throughout it, all Hope remained the picture of grace and poise, indifferent to the squabbles and she only mediated when asked. Quite a few times Penelope saw Hope’s fingers twitch like she wanted to strangle the werewolf leader or cast a spell on the senior witch. Hope called out for control of the room, but the debate and negotiations were very nearly at boiling point and Penelope idly wondered if a brawl would break out.

“Enough.”

A powerful wave of non-descript but powerful magic swept through the room and carried Hope’s commanding tone to every corner of the crowded room. A tense silence fell over the room and it looked like quite a few members of the different factions still wanted to mouth off or worse, but all eyes went to Hope. The powerful tribrid sat in her chair like it was a throne, her hands resting on the armrests and her legs crossed regally. When a moment had passed Hope stood up and there was no mistaking the furious glint in her now stormy blue eyes. They shone with power and were the color flinty ice.

“I have heard enough. Selene, what is the purpose of these town hall meetings?”

A tall, pale, and regal looking vampiress straightened and retracted her gleaming fangs where she had been snarling at an African American woman who Penelope knew was a senior witch in the New Orleans Ninth Ward coven.

“We are here to bring attention to matters of great importance to the different factions and try to work through our differences for the betterment of New Orleans.”

“Exactly. And where has our civility gone? Our manners? We have an important guest here this evening and I am embarrassed to say that we have shown her how poor of manners and civility we have here in New Orleans.”

All eyes in the room turned to Penelope and she did her best to hold her head high. Hope’s snarling tone cowered the weaker supernaturals and the humans and her eyes had changed color to positively glow the tell-tale amber color alerting everyone that her werewolf was furious. The black veins around her eyes showed off her vampire status and the combination of the two physical supernatural characteristics quieted even the most diehard members of the other supernatural factions.

“I have entertained and heard enough of the petty grievances all of you voiced tonight and for the betterment of myself and everyone else, we will use the last thirty minutes where I will grant the clemency and hear the favors from the different factions. Lucien! You may start and I suggest you think long and hard about what comes out of your mouth next.”

A powerful-looking African American man stepped forward into the center of the room and waited until Hope sat back down in her chair before speaking.

“The werewolves would like to ask for clemency and use one of their favor marks tonight. We ask for clemency for Samantha.”

Furious and loud outcries met Lucien’s ask for clemency, but the fervor died down at the crackling of lights and when they flickered on and off ominously in the room. It took all of Penelope’s self-control not to smirk at Hope’s blatant and dramatic magical warning. The werewolves that had gathered at the town hall meeting tonight parted and a young girl was ushered forward to stand next to Lucien. She looked to be in her early twenties and stood completely terrified next to Lucien. The werewolf leader put a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder and cleared his throat.

“As everyone is aware, young Samantha activated her curse when she foolishly and regretfully drove drunk and killed the late Mrs. Rachel Turner. Since she was still a minor at the time of the unfortunate accident Samantha wasn’t tried as an adult and has dutifully and honorably been serving her sentence in the juvenile detention facility upstate.”

Penelope found it interesting how normal humans and the legal system would often be entangled with the supernatural. She tuned back into Lucien as the elder werewolf continued.

“To appease the witch faction from which the former Mrs. Turner belonged to, Samantha’s werewolf was bound by the witch faction leaders and oversaw by Hope. Samantha’s werewolf is sentenced to be bound for the next ten years and due to the moon cycle timing and legal hearings, Samantha was able to run with our pack three times before the binding spell was cast.”

“Your point Lucien?”

While not unkind, Hope’s tone urged Lucien to get to the point and ask his favor. Penelope had an inkling of an idea on what the favor would be, and she waited with bated breath for the drama to continue.

“Even though it’s viewed as a curse, being a werewolf and immortal is quite the privilege and honor. Having your werewolf bound is like taking the magic away from witches or youthful immortality was taken away from vampires. Please, I’m begging you, Hope, please show Samantha some grace and mercy. She has been a model detainee in the juvie center and has done everything in her power to show her sorrow and shame for her actions.”

Understandably there were a few impassioned outcries from the witches and the humans that were met by the werewolves. Hope’s earlier warnings held sway over most of those gathered in the room and everyone’s focus turned onto Hope. Hope raised her head, and her eyes were firm.

“Come here, Samantha.”

“Y-yes M-ms. M-mikaelson.”

The young girl Samantha stumbled forward and stopped a foot away from Hope when Rafael held up a hand. Hope held up a hand and although her mouth moved, and tears dripped down her face Samantha’s words could not be heard from inside the privacy spell Hope had cast silently. Murmurs rippled out amongst the crowd, but Penelope understood that Hope wanted a private moment with Samantha. Samantha stepped back to Lucien’s side a few moments later, shock expressed all over her face and Hope cleared her throat.

“I offer you this deal, Lucien. By my count, the werewolves hold three favors, including the two granted to you today, and I will commute Samantha’s sentence entirely…but it will cost you all three of your favors.”

Like the Mikaelson’s before her, Hope dramatically held back the ending of her sentence for a few seconds and the outcries from the other factions were silenced when Hope spoke her full ruling. Lucien looked back over his shoulder at the gathered werewolves and then back at Samantha. A pregnant silence hung over the room and with a heavy sigh, Lucien lifted his head.

“I accept your deal Hope Mikaelson.”

Penelope was shocked at the depth of feelings and loyalty the werewolves were showing to the wayward and young member of their pack. Giving up so much political capital for one measly wolf-pup? What was she worth? What power or status did she bring to the werewolf pack that they were willing to give up everything for her? The vampires looked especially smug at Hope’s ruling and the werewolves ready acceptance but Penelope dismissed their attitude because it was well-established that the vampires and werewolves were bitter rivals and enemies.

“Kara, what are the witches asking for tonight?”

A rather plain middle-aged woman with long brown hair that reached her waist took the spot that Lucien vacated, and she simpered at Hope. Penelope wanted to roll her eyes.

“Our first order of business is that we are trading one of our seven favors to the werewolves tonight. Our stock of lily grass is running low and a combination of a locator spell and a few others alerted us that a large finding can be found deep in the Bayou. The werewolves have graciously agreed for us to harvest it all in exchange for a favor.”

“Lucien?”

“Kara speaks correctly Hope.”

Hope nodded and raised an eyebrow when Kara stayed standing before her. Penelope was confused as the witch faction had used their one favor but then she remembered that the witches had yet to ask for anything. Kara still simpered at Hope and Penelope grit her teeth. The other woman was so fake and who was she to monopolize Hope’s precious time?

“The witch covens ask to have a full business day’s allotment of time to study the grimoires of your aunt Freya and your former great aunt Dahlia.”

“Request denied.”

Hope’s quick and firm denial of Kara’s request startled and surprised Penelope. Having studied and read some of Freya Mikaelson’s grimoires Penelope knew that while dangerous not all of Freya’s magic was ‘black’ or ‘dark’. The steel undercurrent in Hope’s voice clued Penelope in that there was more to Kara’s request than what appeared at face value, but Kara remained unaffected by Hope’s dismissal.

“While certainly in your power to do so, I ask you to consider our request again Hope. Magic is all around us and meant to be understood and used by all. We would be happy to meet with you in your home and discuss exactly what we are looking for in those grimoires and why we want access. I assure you that there is nothing sinister or nefarious going on here.”

Kara’s honeyed words grated like nails on a chalkboard to Penelope’s ears and Rafael looked uneasy at Kara’s continued persistence. The fact that he would have any inkling of being uncomfortable with Kara’s request intrigued Penelope and she watched as Hope struggled to retain her outburst.

“My answer is still no Kara. If you have nothing else to ask-”

“We are willing to use all six of our remaining favors and to owe you a favor personally Hope. We will read the grimoires under supervision and will have our magic temporarily bound so we cannot copy the spells. I think that more than tilts the deal in your favor, don’t you?”

Several long moments of awkward silence hung over the room as Hope and Kara continued their glare-off. The drama and torrid history between Hope and Kara was absolutely top-notch and would be worth an Emmy nod if this was a soap opera.

“You will have one other witch with you while you read the grimoires and you will _absolutely_ have your magic temporarily bound. Furthermore, you will be- “

“We can discuss the particulars of our deal in private Hope in your home.”

“I’m sorry, are you telling me what to do and dictating the timeline of events Kara?”

The courthouse room darkened as the lights exploded in fiery shards of glass and the room trembled from Hope’s momentary lack of control of her magical power. She rose out of her chair and stalked towards Kara. Her fangs extended and dropped, her eyes dangerously flashed a rich amber, and the black vampiric veins around her eyes pulsed a sickly black hue. 

The air crackled with Hope’s latent magical power and if Penelope weren’t already sitting, she had a feeling her knees would have given out. As it was, many in the room fell to their knees and Kara was no exception. To her credit, the witch faction leader glared up at Hope defiantly, but it held little significance as the difference in power between the two women was astronomical.

“The terms of our deal are as follows Kara. You will have one other witch with you while you read the grimoires and you will _absolutely_ have your magic temporarily bound. Furthermore, you will be under supervision from Davina Claire and Freya Mikaelson the entire time.”

Hope bent over so her face was closer to Kara’s. The power rolling off the tribrid was terrifying.

“You will explain to me, Freya, and Davina exactly why you want access to the grimoires and if they are not satisfied or have another solution to your problem then you will not have access to their grimoires. If you do not have access to their grimoires three of your four favors will be returned to your faction. You lost two for testing my patience and everyone else’s patience as well. Do I make myself perfectly clear Kara of the Ninth Ward?”

“We hear you Hope Mikaelson and accept the terms of your deal. The witches apologize for overstepping our bounds.”

The same African American witch that Selene had been snarling at before boldly stepped forward and helped Kara back away from a furious Hope. Hope waved her hand and the lights fixed themselves. She swung her gaze over to the smallest group of humans in the room and pointed to the spot in front of her. An overweight, balding man stumbled forward, and sensing no supernatural power emanating from him, Penelope assumed this man must be the leader of the human faction.

“What favor mark or ask for clemency is the human faction asking for today Lestrade?”

When Hope growled out the man’s name Penelope’s self-control was once again supremely tested as she wanted to laugh outright at the man’s name. 

“We are going to use two out of our three favors Hope Mikaelson. I know it’s a bit unorthodox and selfish but both matters are pressing.”

The British accent to the man’s words was the final clue as to the man’s identity and Penelope’s humor was satisfied. Hope didn’t say anything, and this prompted Lestrade to keep speaking.

“The first is that we ask for more time on our business loans in the Arts/Warehouse district. Just a three-month extension is all.”

“Fine. What else?”

Lestrade looked over at Selene and the vampire faction for a few nervous seconds and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. How this man could lead and represent the human faction perplexed Penelope and she resolved to ask Hope about it later.

“We also ask for sanctions to be put in place against the vampires for their excessive feedings and blatant abuse of how much they’re feeding on each human.”

“Careful how you speak Lestrade. It almost sounds like you are accusing us vampires of overstepping the rules and procedures put in place about human feeding habits.”

“I am and you are! We both know it, Selene!”

Lestrade who had been nervously gripping a bowler hat in his chubby hands spat red-faced at the vampire leader Selene and jabbed a finger at her. Selene remained unaffected and the other vampires looked amused. Hope, who had remained standing this entire time cut her sharp gaze over to Selene. The vampiress daintily shrugged her shoulders and looked unaffected.

“What proof do you have Lestrade?”

Lestrade looked behind him and held out a hand. One of the other humans handed him a folder and Rafael stepped forward to take it from him before handing it to Hope. Hope leafed through the items in the folder and glared at Selene. The powerful tribrid magicked the folder over to Selene, her magic welling up again dangerously.

“Lestrade here has police reports of humans stumbling around drunk-like in the streets, repeatedly returning to your clubs asking for ‘that drug’ again, and over two dozen humans have appeared in the morgue drained of too much blood. Care to explain Selene?”

Selene’s facial expression changed from indifferent and unaffected to annoyed and then angry. She whirled around and glared at the other vampires present for several long moments before turning back to Hope.

“I was not aware that the vampires had been taking such gross liberties and blatantly disregarded the rules and procedures when it comes to feeding on humans. I will look into this and get back to you before the next town council meeting Hope Mikaelson.”

“Make sure that you do so Selene. In the meantime, I will collect all your daylight rings until the next town hall meeting. I trust you will handle this matter personally Selene and the perpetrators will be dealt with accordingly.” 

“Of course, Hope Mikaelson.” 

The smoothness of her response and how she lowered her eyes for a few seconds in deference surprised Penelope as she wasn’t used to vampires willingly submitting to anyone so easily. It may have had something to do with how heavy-handed and harsh Hope’s rulings were handed out this evening or her outbursts of display of power, but Selene didn’t argue. Lestrade faded back into the safety of the crowd and Selene stepped forward.

“The vampires will use one of their favor marks to ask for the return of the vampire Jack from the werewolves. His imprisonment and subsequent desiccation have gone on for long enough we feel, and we will handle the matter of his transgressions internally from here on out.”

“I don’t think so, Selene. The werewolves suffered a great deal when they assisted in bringing down the ripper and his latest killing spree nearly made national headlines. Four werewolves, eight humans, three witches, and six vampires were killed before he was captured.”

The deep rumbling growl of Lucien’s voice reverberated off the town hall walls, and the human and witch factions murmured their agreement. Once again, all eyes turned to Hope, and Hope tilted her head to the side. Penelope wanted to roll her eyes. Jack the Ripper? Seriously?

“I am not minimizing your role in Jack’s capture or how painful your losses must have been Lucien, but Jack has been in your imprisonment, desiccated, for six months. He must have gone mad by now and from Selene’s tone I do not think Jack will receive any aftercare or mercy from their own.”

“He will not.”

Selene’s tone brooked no forgiveness or room for discussion and Hope nodded. Lucien looked vehement but walked forward with Selene when Hope motioned for both to come forward. A privacy spell was erected and from the looks of Selene and Lucien’s faces, a heated discussion took place. Hope held up a hand and the conversation stopped. Both supernatural faction leaders walked back to their respective factions and Hope grimaced.

“The vampire Jack will be returned to the vampire faction in a month’s time and the vampires will deal with Jack’s fate in their own way. I am bringing this town hall meeting to a close. Thank you for being willing to talk about your faction issues and I trust that next month’s town hall meeting will go smoother. Have a good evening everyone.”

By large, most of the supernaturals left without much fanfare but a few lingered and talked to one another or waited to speak with Hope. Kara, the witch faction leader ambled over to Penelope and Penelope stood up from her chair. She stretched and watched Kara with narrowed eyes. Kara grinned, that fake simpering expression plastered on her face, and she held out a hand.

“By the spirits, as I live and breathe the heir to the great Park Coven sat through one of our little town hall meetings. I simply must ask, what are you doing down here so far south? Does your mother know that you are here?”

The thick southern accent and genteel southern lady charm would have thrown even Penelope if the raven-haired witch didn’t know just who and what Kara of the Ninth Ward was capable of. Still, Penelope shook Kara’s offered hand and smiled just as fake as Kara was at her. Game on bitch.

“There was a business matter that I needed to discuss with Hope, and she offered to let me see just how well the four factions were getting along here in New Orleans.”

“A business matter you say? Could it have something to do with your family’s little soiree here in a month’s time?”

“Excuse me, ladies. Penelope, we have to go. Are you ready?”

Rafael towered above the two witches and both his expression and tone alerted Penelope that this wasn’t a gentle request. Kara laughed and squeezed Rafael’s bicep. As subtly as he could Rafael pulled back, but Kara chose not to mention it.

“And here is the fierce protector of our esteemed leader. Rafael, surely Hope’s journey back to her home could wait a few minutes? Us witches from other covens don’t often get a chance to talk and especially not from the Park coven hive. They so rarely leave their powerbase in sunny California and Penelope has been making great strides to develop a second power base in New York.”

“Another time Kara. Hope is ready to leave. Penelope?”

Rafael glared down at Kara for a few seconds, then turned his gaze to Penelope and extended his to the door. Penelope nodded and smiled one more time at Kara.

“Maybe another time Kara. Have a good evening.”

Penelope pushed past Kara and Hope joined them. Penelope could feel the emotional turmoil emanating off the beautiful tribrid in waves and she so desperately wanted to take her hand in support, but she didn’t. The protective cordon formed around Hope again and the two young women climbed into the back seat of the Cadillac SUV when Rafael opened the door.


	4. I Am Falling For You In These Quiet Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope return to the Mikaelson manor and Penelope is a thirsty, gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies 2018 and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah. Cannon elements of the 2 seasons of Legacies 2018 will be changed, dismissed, or exaggerated in this story.
> 
> I am a firm believer in The Originals version of Hope Mikaelson, where she is a magical powerhouse and badass. I am not a believer in this watered down, namby-pamby version of Hope Mikaelson in Legacies 2018. That's all I'm going to say about that.
> 
> We're taking a slight detour from the world building and I give you little flirtations, ogling, and heated moments.

As soon as the door closed Hope groaned and slumped back into her seat. There was so much Penelope wanted to ask, to discuss, or say but she didn’t know where to start.

“I’m sorry Penelope. I’m sorry that you had to see us all behave like spoiled children and whiny brats. I’m sorry that you had to see me lose control not once but twice.

Please don’t think badly about us and report how unruly we are back to your mother.”

“Oh Hope…”

When Penelope had been dating Josie, the brown-haired siphoner witch had always appreciated physical comfort after a demanding or stressful day. Tentatively and slowly, Penelope telegraphed her movements and gently pulled Hope into a hug. The other woman was stiff and unsure at first but just like Penelope suspected, Hope all but collapsed into Penelope’s side and breathed out gratefully. Penelope chuckled and gently scratched Hope’s scalp.

Hope groaned and wiggled even closer to Penelope.

The movement and Hope’s positioning caused her to press against Penelope’s breasts and Penelope bit her lower lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping her. Once Hope was comfortable and stopped moving did Penelope resume her motions of carding her fingers through Hope’s hair and scraping them along Hope’s scalp.

“There is nothing that you need to be apologizing to me for Hope. I am amazed at how well you handled yourself and all the other supernaturals. You did well Hope. You did very well.”

When Hope pressed her face into the crook of Penelope’s neck and tightened her hold around her waist at Penelope’s praise Penelope smirked. The two of them had never talked about their love life or their sexual trysts, especially since both had dated Josie Saltzman, but poor Hope was telegraphing her kinks hardcore.

This information would be devastating for Hope in the wrong hands, but Penelope had no plans of using what she had learned about Hope Mikaelson for personal gain…just yet. She hoped (pun intended) that the opportunity would present itself organically soon but for now, she would continue to enjoy the moment.

“I can feel your restlessness pouring out of you Hope. What do you need?”

“I’ll be fine. Promise.”

Hope’s murmurs could barely be heard with how far and hard she had her face pressed into Penelope’s neck. Penelope looked down and saw Hope blushing. Another smirk broke out across her face and she reached forward with one hand to toggle the window divider switch from driver to passenger closed in the SUV. Rafael raised his eyebrows and Penelope winked. The black window slid closed and Penelope placed her mouth on Hope’s ear.

“The privacy window is closed, and the music is on. I’ll ask you again princess. What do you need?”

Hope shivered, her fingers moving restlessly against Penelope’s sides, but Penelope didn’t press further. Hope mumbled something and Penelope chuckled.

“I can’t hear you, Hope. Be a big girl and use your words.”

The Mikaelson heir pulled her face from Penelope’s neck and scowled at the other witch. Penelope raised an eyebrow, waiting. Hope sighed and looked down at where she had joined their hands.

“I usually go out to the Bayou and change into my wolf for a few hours or if I’m pressed for time I feed. Sometimes I do an extra workout and paint.”

Hope shrugged but Penelope had been watching Hope Mikaelson like a hawk for the entire day and she caught onto Hope’s stressor when she said she fed. The raven-haired witch had a feeling that Hope would clam up about the feeding details if Penelope asked outright though so a distraction was needed.

“Well, why don’t you do all of that? I need to head back to New York anyways and catch up on some coven matters.”

“No! You can’t!”

Hope’s blue eyes locked with Penelope’s eyes as the other girl’s head rocketed up. The shock that Penelope would leave so soon and the plea in Hope’s command made Penelope smile internally. Hope Mikaelson really was such a softie for her friends and Penelope was happy she was considered one. Outwardly, Penelope raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Why not? I got what I needed when I came down to New Orleans and I don’t want to impose on your hospitality any further than I have.”

“You’re not imposing so stop right there. It’s late in the day and you’ll feel better after a good night’s sleep. I have one of the guest rooms already made up for you. Please stay the night.”

Hope rolled her eyes at Penelope’s breezy comment and then changed tactics by pouting.

Now, Penelope Park had dated Josie Saltzman and thought that her ex-girlfriend had the best puppy eyes and pout in the world. More times than Penelope cared to admit, she caved when faced with Josie’s pout, but Penelope hadn’t seen Hope Mikaelson’s pouting and puppy dog eyes.

Those damn bluer than blue eyes were wide and even misty looking. They held such hope and wishful thinking but at the same time were expecting the worst. Which in this case was Penelope actually leaving New Orleans tonight and not staying longer with Hope. Damn Hope Mikaelson’s devastating pout and puppy dog eyes. Damn them both.

“Fine! I’ll stay over for tonight. On one condition, however.”

Hope grinned happily, almost childishly when Penelope agreed to stay in New Orleans for one more night and sat up attentively when Penelope held up a finger. Penelope swept her hair back away from her neck and tugged Hope closer by her hand. Hope’s eyes widened and her eyes zeroed in on Penelope’s bare neck and pulse point. Penelope smirked and tugged harder on Hope’s hands so with a small yelp Hope stumbled and straddled Penelope’s thighs.

“Oh! What the…? Penelope, what are we doing?”

“You know very well what I’m asking you to do Hope. Go ahead.”

Penelope jutted out her neck and kept her gaze locked with Hope’s. Hope licked her lips and seemed to be holding her breath.

“Penelope…I can’t…I can’t just feed on you. I have blood bags back at my house for when I need to feed.”

“And blood bags can’t taste nearly as good as drinking it from the source. Please, Hope. Let me help you. I trust you. Go on and take as much as you need.”

The two supernaturals stared into one another’s eyes for a good three minutes before Hope licked her lips and buried her face in Penelope’s neck again. Just as Hope’s lips brushed against the side of Penelope’s neck, causing her to shiver and loosely grip Hope’s hips in her hands, the SUV stopped. Rafael politely knocked on the divider window, but Penelope was too busy trying to get her breathing under control while staring endlessly into Hope’s wide, pupil-blown eyes.

“Hope…”

“We…ahem…we should get out of the…the car. Ready?”

Hope slid off Penelope’s lap, back across the car and opened her door. Penelope slammed her head back against the seat’s headrest and sucked in a huge breath of air. She let it out steadily and her world snapped back into focus. She opened her car door, climbed out, and shut the door. When she turned around both Hope and Rafael were waiting for her by the door leading into Hope’s manor.

“Come on, Raf wants a drink and some food. I think Maria said there were leftovers still in the fridge. Chicken penne and veal or something like that.”

“Of course, you wolves think with your stomachs first. Very well then, lead on. Since when did you hire a cook Hope?”

When Hope and Rafael shared a look Penelope knew she should have kept her teasing remark to herself, as that look spelled trouble. Before she could tell the pair of werewolves off Rafael lunged forward and tossed Penelope over his shoulder.

“Eeeek! What the hell? Put me down this instant mutt! Hope! Hope Mikaelson!”

The wide happy eyes coupled with the infectious laughter coming from Hope softened Penelope’s indignity somewhat, but she had a reputation to uphold. Knowing that it would have little effect Penelope beat on Rafael’s back with her fists, but the strong werewolf didn’t seem phased and walked into the manor. Hope followed behind; her hands clasped behind her back and Penelope stopped hitting Rafael to glare at Hope.

“You’re so fortunate that I’m not wearing a skirt Mikaelson.”

“It’s nice to see you brought down a couple of notches there Park. And I hired Maria as soon as I graduated college because although I know how and like to cook, Maria is better. Auntie Bex? Marcel?”

Whatever witty comeback Penelope had on her tongue stayed stuck in her throat as Hope pushed past Rafael and hurried further into the house. Rafael stopped and quickly set Penelope back down onto her feet. Penelope straightened her outfit and her hair before looking up at Rafael. Rafael fixed his own outfit and cleared his throat.

“Apparently some of Hope’s family is here. They appear to be in the living room.”

“Why are you so nervous?”

Rafael fidgeted and he didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. Penelope raised an eyebrow and poked him in the chest. Rafael glared and swatted her hand away.

“My job literally is to be Hope’s bodyguard and right-hand man. When Hope made that decision, I had to suffer through interrogations from _each single Mikaelson family member_. Some of them twice.”

No snarky quip came to Penelope’s mind at Rafael’s answer because being interrogated by every single Mikaelson seemed terrifying. Still, the longer the two supernaturals lingered away from Hope and her two family members the more awkward and suspicious it would seem. Penelope cleared her throat and continued further into the house, following the sounds of laughter and conversation. She ran her fingers along the dark trim dividing the wall, turned the corner, and entered a spacious foyer. Hope’s distinctive squeal came from her left so after admiring the tastefully decorated and inviting interior she walked into what she assumed was the living room.

“You take that back, Marcel! Right now!”

“And what are you going to do about it Little Mikaelson?”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Marcel. I’ll wipe the floor with you. No sweat!”

The scene that Penelope walked into was truly comical. Hope Mikaelson stood at five foot three and with her signature heels (ankle boots, regular boots, most of Hope’s footwear was heeled) she stood at five foot six. Even with the artificial height Hope only came up to Marcel’s chest and the Upgraded Original Vampire took advantage by poking Hope in the forehead. The fact that Hope let him with a grin on her face and the fact that some of the most powerful supernaturals in the world were behaving like children made Penelope pause.

“Is this my midnight snack?”

Faster than Penelope could track the once elegantly sitting Rebekah Mikaelson blurred and stood in front of her. The power and magnetism emanating from the stunning female Original Vampire made Penelope’s voice falter, but Hope came to her rescue. Just like her aunt had blurred in front of Penelope, Hope blurred in between the two women.

“Now now Auntie Bex don’t eat the guests. It’s bad manners you know.”

“Since when were you entertaining ‘guests’ sweet girl?”

“Um? Now?”

Hope faltered in answering her aunt and the confused pout twisting her face was precious. Penelope resisted the urge to coo and pinch Hope’s cheek, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of members of the Original Family or make a social snafu for her coven.

With gentle movements, Hope pulled Penelope back away from her aunt and sat them both down on a comfortable, beige L-shaped couch. Rafael sat down in a recliner next to Hope and Marcel and Rebekah cuddled on the loveseat across from them.

Silence settled over the room, Rebekah’s heavy gaze settled squarely on Penelope, Hope glaring back at her aunt, both Penelope, and Rafael trying to look unassuming, and Marcel smirking devilishly.

“ _Auntie Bex stop it_!”

The speed at which Hope hissed at her aunt impressed Penelope and Penelope nudged Hope. Hope looked at her and Penelope motioned with her eyes exaggeratedly to Marcel and Rebekah. Hope sighed and waved a hand at Penelope.

“Auntie Bex, Marcel, I would like to introduce you to my friend and former classmate Penelope Park. Penelope, to my embarrassment this evening, I introduce you to my aunt Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard. Kill me now.”

“So dramatic my darling niece. Just like your father. What do you think Marcel?”

Rebekah’s drawl and rolling of her wrist was the height of sophistication and quite the power move. Penelope wasn’t sure even she could pull it off half as well as Rebekah just did, and Marcel leaned forward with his hands hanging between his knees. Penelope resisted the urge to sink back into the couch, knowing full well the rumors and gossip about Marcel’s instinctual dislike for witches.

“I think it’s good that the kid is making friends and not being a reclusive hermit all the time. I’m more inclined to continue my conversation with Hope about how she thinks she can kick my ass though.”

“Because I can.”

There were chuckles and sniggers all-around at Hope’s instinctual mutter in response to Marcel’s challenge. Marcel’s eyes glittered dangerously, and he stood up. Hope rose to her feet, matching Marcel’s power move, and the air crackled between them. Both Rebekah and Rafael watched with interest but didn’t move to stop the impending fight and the fear of the unknown held Penelope prisoner on the couch.

“Is that so Little Mikaelson? Care to prove it?”

Marcel crossed his arms across his muscled chest and his biceps bulged.

“Lead the way, old man.”

In complete contrast, Hope rocked back and forth on her heels and held her hands clasped behind her back.

“Huh. That’s how it’s going to be?”

Marcel’s eyes glittered at Hope’s mock insult.

“Marcel change first, please. I like you in that outfit.”

Once again Rebekah’s voice cut through the posturing and Marcel nodded. At the same time, both powerful supernaturals took a step back and Rebekah rose gracefully to her feet. She looked at Penelope and motioned out of the room.

“While these two lovely idiots go get changed why don’t you and I go to the kitchen? I could use a drink.”

“O-of course. Hope?”

On instinct, Penelope looked back at Hope and Hope broke her alpha dominant demeanor to smile softly at her. She nodded her head and rubbed her hands together.

“I’m going to go get changed real quick. Marcel, your usual room is available, and you know where the training room is. Once you drop off your and Rebekah’s bags, I’ll be waiting for you there. Don’t chicken out now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it Hope Mikaelson.”

In matching blurs of speed both Hope and Marcel sped out of the room and Penelope awkwardly stood on her feet. She clasped her hands together and looked at Rafael. The werewolf stood up and shook his head.

“I’m going to get changed as well and wait in the training room, Penelope. Somehow, someway, I get roped into their fights every single time.”

Rafael rested a hand on her shoulder before he walked past Penelope and out of the room. Rebekah walked out as well, and Penelope followed her to the kitchen. Along the way, she noticed the multitude of paintings and portraits covering almost every square inch of wall space.

A Mikaelson family portrait caught her eye and she wandered closer to get a better look. The incredible life-like detail amazed Penelope and she heard Rebekah clear her throat behind her. Penelope whirled around and held up her hands. Rebekah smirked and gestured to the portrait.

“My darling niece finished painting that portrait the day after her father and uncle died. I believe she was sixteen.”

“Hope painted this?”

“I believe that’s what I just said. Yes.”

Penelope flushed at Rebekah’s snarky tone and incredulous smile. Without another word, Rebekah walked out of the foyer and through a door that Penelope assumed led to the kitchen. The younger woman followed the Original Vampire and entered a spacious and obviously well-loved kitchen. Top of the line black stainless-steel appliances (dishwasher, stove, double oven, gigantic refrigerator) were in their proper places and an odd assortment of healthy and unhealthy smaller kitchen appliances took up the countertops along the walls.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

Rebekah’s voice drew Penelope out of her snooping (Hope really had a popcorn machine next to her juicer and the cookie jar was next to the fruit bowl!) and she turned to see Rebekah holding out a bottle of Bordeaux. Without waiting for Penelope to answer, Rebekah pulled down two wine glasses and filled each glass with the red wine. She handed one to Penelope and leaned back against the counter behind her as she took a sip.

“Thanks.”

“You’re one of Hope’s former school mates correct? From that boarding school run by the fuddy-duddy Alaric Saltzman.”

“Yes.”

The intensity of Rebekah Mikaelson’s stare unnerved Penelope as she felt like she was under the proverbial microscope. The fact that it was from one of the infamous Mikaelson’s and arguably one of the more dramatic living Mikaelsons crossed Penelope’s mind, but she bravely chose _not_ to dwell on that terrifying thought. In contrast, Rebekah still leaned back against the countertop, her left arm holding up her wineglass and her right draped diagonally across her waist.

“Oh, do speak up. I can’t bite you in Hope’s home, she expressly forbids that, and the conversation will go a lot smoother if you contribute.”

“Well, what would you like to know?”

Something in Rebekah’s tone and words settled the fear gnawing in Penelope’s stomach and she mimicked the older woman’s pose. She was Penelope Park, head bitch in charge, take no crap from anyone, and a Park coven witch to boot. It’s not like she and Hope were dating or anything like that.

They were just friends. Yeah, friends.

The mere notion that Hope and she were _just friends_ made Penelope want to laugh because they were dangerously close to teetering off that particular cliff at any moment. Had been for a while but the long-distance and infrequent in-person visits put a damper on any romantic inclinations.

“Tell me something. Something interesting. Something fun. Hope is so dreary nowadays, trying to rebuild New Orleans in the grandiose style the Mikaelson’s were known for and she hardly ever speaks about her personal life.”

“I think Hope is doing more than that for New Orleans. We just came back from a monthly town hall meeting and it was enlightening.”

“Ugh, she’s still holding those feel-good meetings? I thought I had convinced her to stop those waste of time evenings.”

“They’re not a waste of time. Hope is trying to show the supernatural world a new way of living and _she’s succeeding_.”

Heat poured off Penelope’s passionate defense of Hope and her fingers tightened around the stem of her wineglass. Rebekah didn’t answer right away, choosing to take a sip of her wine. She eyed Penelope with a curious gaze over her glass and smirked.

“And how long have you known Hope for you to be able to speak like that? That’s something close friends or dare I say it, girlfriends, say. Are you dating my niece Penelope Park?”

“We’re not dating and yes, I consider Hope a good friend of mine.”

Penelope patted herself on the back when she kept both a straight face and an even tone as she responded to Rebekah’s phishing attempt. Rebekah raised an eyebrow in response, clearly not believing Penelope.

“Auntie Bex, are you playing nice?”

When Hope walked into the kitchen, hair pulled back in a high ponytail, glistening in sweat Penelope gulped heavily. The sweat should have been gross, but it had the opposite effect on Penelope’s libido as it gave Hope’s muscles a very visible sheen. Her brain just about short-circuited when Hope lifted the bottom of her athletic tank top and wiped her face. The girl’s abs were on full display and Penelope wanted to lick them.

Goodness, did Hope have any body fat? Like at all? And why was the first time Penelope was able to ogle Hope Mikaelson in front of her aunt?

“Your definition of nice and my definition of nice wildly differ niece of mine. Did you leave the two of them alive this time at least?”

“Eh, we’re taking a water break. You good Penelope?”

Penelope’s eyes followed helplessly after Hope as the tribrid waltzed over to her giant fridge, reached inside, and pulled out several chilled water bottles. Hope’s tank top would be the cause of many illicit and totally not platonic friends’ fantasies in the days to come that was for sure. The other girl’s back muscles were highlighted as she moved, the tank tops drop armholes and racerback style showing Hope’s defined back.

“Y-yeah I’m good. Were you fighting with Marcel and Rafael?”

“Sparring Penelope. The term is sparring and yes, I was. Thirsty?”

Hope held out a water bottle towards Penelope and the Park coven witch couldn’t help but think that yes, she was thirsty, but not for the water Hope was offering her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Oh dear dear. An attractive woman working out and returning your feelings? Yes please! 
> 
> The next chapter contains a surprise that came from way out in left field and I'm pretty excited to share it with all of you.


	5. I Am So Sad About You're Heart Being Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope wind down for the evening. Josie makes a surprise visit and Josie and Penelope have a heart-to-heart conversation about Hope with the much-needed assistance of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies 2018 and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah. Cannon elements of the 2 seasons of Legacies 2018 will be changed, dismissed, or exaggerated in this story.
> 
> I am a firm believer in The Originals version of Hope Mikaelson, where she is a magical powerhouse and badass. I am not a believer in this watered down, namby-pamby version of Hope Mikaelson in Legacies 2018. That's all I'm going to say about that.

“No thanks, I have wine.”

Penelope held up her wineglass and grinned, but it felt strained. Honestly, if Penelope had known how hot Hope was under her endless long-sleeve shirts, school sweaters, and leather jackets, Penelope would have taken the lovely Mikaelson family heir to bed a long time ago. How could a girl have such muscle definition and smooth, soft-looking skin at the same time? It was quite unfair, and Penelope decided to chalk it up to the Mikaelson family genetics.

“Auntie Bex! We talked about this! You’re not allowed to get my friends tipsy or drunk so you can interrogate them.”

“I’m doing no such thing, my darling niece. Your ‘friend’ here looked like she was about to jump out of her skin so being a gracious host I got her something to feel comfortable.”

Once again, the fact that _the_ Hope Mikaelson was whining, pouting, and glaring at Rebekah Mikaelson like she was a two-year-old trying to stay up past her bedtime amused Penelope to no end. Hope had even stomped her foot and crossed her arms underneath her breasts for an added bonus. Penelope decided to intervene and shook her wineglass in the air to catch Hope’s attention.

“Don’t worry about me, Hope. A glass of wine won’t make me spill all of your dirty little secrets.”

“You too Penny? Really?”

Normally Penelope wouldn’t have been affected by Hope’s giving her a nickname, but Hope turned that damn Mikaelson pout and puppy dog eyes on her again. Those facial expressions should be illegal.

After a few long seconds, Penelope cleared her throat, smirked with a raised eyebrow, and took a sip of her wine. Hope huffed adorably and whirled around presumably to head back to the training room.

“Come on. I’m going to need to console Marcel on getting his arse handed to him and you’re going to have to pick that young wolf pup up off the ground.”

Rebekah wandered out of the kitchen as she spoke, and Penelope followed her. They walked back into the foyer, through a library, and into a heavily padded room. Rock music thumped through the cracked open door, the choice of music surprising Penelope, and she gasped when Rafael slammed into the wall a foot from where she stood in the doorway.

Penelope watched, stunned as Hope pivoted, dodging Marcel’s jab, and neither supernatural stopped to see if Rafael was okay. The young werewolf stayed slumped on the floor, rubbing the back of his head and his eyes were screwed shut.

Penelope went to kneel next to him, but Rebekah stayed her with a hand on her arm. The older vampire shook her head and Penelope turned back to the furious exchange of kicks and punches being exchanged between Hope and Marcel.

In a brilliant counter to where Marcel had caught her spinning back kick, Hope jumped into the air, balancing herself with a tight grip on Marcel’s shoulder, and kicked his legs at the back of his knees. Marcel wobbled, his strong legs keeping him upright but Hope kept attacking. She grabbed Marcel by the front of his throat, yanked backward and down, and kicked the back of Marcel’s legs again.

“Ooof!”

Both Hope and Marcel crashed onto the padded floor and Hope continued to press her advantage by yanking Marcel’s slightly extended arm into a painful-looking armbar. The older supernatural struggled and thrashed about but Hope had his arm too deep and she grit her teeth as she locked every muscle in her body. Marcel tapped Hope’s thigh when he realized he couldn’t get out of it. Hope let go and flopped backward spread eagle with a groan.

“Why are you so stubborn Marcel? You know you wouldn’t have gotten out of that.”

“Best out of three Hope.”

“That’s enough you two. Hope, darling, you do have guests to entertain.”

Rebekah cut through the banter between Hope and Marcel, much to Penelope’s relief because she didn’t know how much longer Hope would remain oblivious to the raven-haired witch’s blatant ogling.

In Penelope’s defense, it really wasn’t her fault because Hope had changed into a small pair of lime green shorts and a black sports bra. The discarded singlet from earlier lay crumpled on the floor at the edge of the mat but with great effort, Penelope yanked her eyes off Hope’s toned legs and up to her eyes.

Had the Mikaelson heir caught her blatant ogling? Goodness gracious Penelope hoped not.

“Penelope! I’m so sorry. I got caught up in training. Boys you’ll be all right to clean up and look after yourselves, right? I’ll talk to you later Auntie Bex. Love you, bye.”

The speed at which Hope spoke surprised Penelope and the urgency in which Hope pulled her out of the training room by holding her hand clued Penelope in that there was more to this situation. The contrast of the badass, powerful tribrid that Hope Mikaelson was during the town hall meeting versus the young woman that led her through her family home felt strange to witness. Awkward but charming.

“I’m sorry that I got caught up in sparring with Marcel and Raf. It must feel like I completely forgot about you.”

“I’m sure that you’ll make it up to me Mikaelson.”

There were so many different things that Penelope could respond with to Hope’s earnest apology but Penelope’s trip down to New Orleans was unfolding so much differently than the Park witch thought it would happen.

Hope was treating her like a good friend, which admittedly the two of them were but they had never been this close and for such an extended period of time. Usually, when the two supernaturals saw each other it was at formal functions or planned reunions with the former Super Squad.

“I just need some fresh air. Here we go.”

The Mikaelson heir finally slowed down her frenetic pace when the two young women reached a screen-window enclosed balcony on the second floor of the Mikaelson family home. Cozy lounge chairs and two couches filled the outdoor room and a balmy nighttime breeze filtered through the screens. Penelope sat down on one of the couches, crossed her legs, and sighed contentedly.

In contrast, Hope paced back and forth and fidgeted with her fingers. If her usual rings adorned her fingers Penelope knew she would have been fidgeting with them, but they weren’t so Hope wrung her hands.

“What has your panties in a bunch Mikaelson? If you’re worried about being a bad host, don’t be. You’ve been an excellent host and have provided me with entertainment, food, and alcohol. Now sit down next to me and relax.”

“Are you sure? I don’t often entertain guests here in my home and I didn’t even stop to think about what you would want to do while you are here. I just kept with my usual routine you know?”

“Sit down with me and stop being a drama queen. Here.”

Without much thought, Penelope leaned forward, yanked Hope to her with a hand on her wrist, and she smirked as Hope tumbled into her lap. While not her original goal Penelope wasn’t going to complain, and she anchored Hope with her arms wrapped around the beautiful tribrid’s waist. Hope squeaked, her face flushed a tomato red and she braced herself with her hands on Penelope’s shoulders.

The eyeful of bountiful cleavage Penelope was privy to since Hope’s chest was at her eye level certainly added to Penelope’s enjoyment of their current situation.

“Is the great and all-powerful tribrid afraid of some skin-on-skin contact? Hmmm?”

“N-no! You just caught me off guard with that move.”

“Did I now?”

Eventually, Hope stopped fidgeting and she relaxed in Penelope’s lap. Not surprisingly, Hope felt warm and good in Penelope’s lap and they stared at each other for several long moments.

As if coming out of a trance Hope shook her head and sucked in her bottom lip. The action reminded Penelope so much of Josie and not for the first time she wondered just how deep the romantic feelings once ran between her two friends.

“Did you feed tonight?”

“Um, no, not yet. I’ll just pop into the kitchen and grab a blood bag before I go to bed or something.”

With quite a bit of wiggling (Penelope’s breath caught deliciously when her chest brushed against Hope’s more than once) Penelope pulled a shrunken blood bag out of her pants pocket, unshrunk it, and with totally unnecessary flair presented it to Hope. Hope’s eyes widened and her fangs dropped. Penelope wondered if the action was unconscious and realized that Hope hadn’t fed since she had arrived much earlier this afternoon.

“When did you grab this?”

“I snagged it from your fridge before I followed your aunt into the training room. Take it.”

Hope took the bag hesitantly and tried to squirm out of Penelope’s lap but the Park witch held her fast. She raised an eyebrow at Hope.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

“To feed? It’s pretty nauseating to watch for those not used to it.”

Penelope rolled her eyes at Hope’s words.

“Hope, a third of our former classmates were vampires. Drink the damn blood.”

“Tell me a story while I drink then.”

The vulnerability in Hope’s tone surprised Penelope because she couldn’t fathom why. Hope opened the blood bag, looked back up at Penelope, and then looked down again. Penelope rubbed her thumbs on the skin just above Hope’s shorts with her thumbs soothingly.

“Have you spoken to Lizzie recently?”

“No. Lizzie and I don’t talk much anymore…ever since Josie and I broke up. I donate to as many of her causes as I can and always make sure she can fly on my jet instead of commercial though. Those international modeling shoots must be so tiring with the time zone differences.”

“I never would have thought that Elizabeth Saltzman would have grown out of her bratty teenage years to become a top model. Although, I suppose being catty and two-faced bitch all the time is her natural state of being.”

“Penelope!”

When Hope drained half the blood bag in two gulps Penelope knew that her suspicions about Hope being hungry were right. She kept up the idle chit chat even as Hope smacked her shoulder for her initial comments about Lizzie. Truly, Penelope didn’t see why Hope had been hesitant to drink the blood bag in front of her but if idle chit chat would seemingly distract Penelope and make Hope comfortable to drink the damn blood then Penelope could and would channel her inner gossip queen.

Hope stiffened in Penelope’s arms and Penelope held her closer. The blood bag had been finished a while ago, their conversation flowing, and each girl comfortable where they were. Hope stiffened again slightly; head tilted to the side as she listened to something Penelope couldn’t hear.

“What is it, Hope?”

“Oh, that was just the grandfather clock chiming in the library. It’s eleven o clock at night. We should probably go to bed.”

“Afraid you’ll turn into a pumpkin at midnight princess?”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Come on.”

Reluctantly the girls removed themselves from their comfortable positions and Penelope eyed Hope as the two of them stretched to loosen up. She heard Hope’s back crack and the satisfied hum and grin were cute. Hope opened her eyes and held out her hand to Penelope.

Penelope linked their fingers together, not really understanding why Hope was being so touchy-feely, but the physical comfort was nice. They left the enclosed balcony, walked down the hallway in silence and Hope stopped outside a partially closed door.

“This is the guest bedroom that you can stay in tonight. Auntie Bex and Marcel are down there and I’m down at the end of the hall. Thanks for being a wonderful guest and sleep tight Penelope.”

“Not going to tuck me in Hope?”

Despite her coquettish tone, Penelope’s heart beat quickly, half of the mind to drag Hope into the guest bedroom and have her wicked way with her but neither of them moved. Knowing that she was testing the limits with Hope and pushing her luck with the older Mikaelson’s who were no doubt eavesdropping, Penelope smiled and kissed the corner of Hope’s mouth.

“Good night Hope.”

Penelope walked into the guest bedroom but as she shut the door she turned around and saw the charming sight of Hope Mikaelson touching her cheek with her fingers, eyes wide in disbelief and rosy-tinted cheeks. Penelope giggled and shut the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_4 Months Later_

The torrid California sun beat down mercilessly on Penelope and she fanned herself with her folding fan but to little effect. Even under her stylish green sunhat and clubmaster Ray Bans, Penelope felt like an overdone hardboiled egg. Still, walking down the sidewalks and window-shopping with the occasional actual stop in the store with her ex-girlfriend turned good friend Josie Saltzman wasn’t something Penelope would give up easily.

“Pen, I know how much pressure and stress you’re under for your family event here this weekend, but can we _please_ go inside an actual store sometime soon? This freakishly hot day in December is starting to get to me and you promised me ice cream.”

“I haven’t seen anything I like yet JoJo.”

“You’ve said that for every store on this street. Stop. Look at me right now.”

Childishly, Penelope kept her gaze firmly on Josie’s pretty feet with yellow painted toenails and strappy sandals. Almost involuntarily and instinctually Penelope’s eyes traveled up the bare, smooth expanse of Josie’s legs and then back down again.

Josie tilted Penelope’s face up to meet her eyes with a finger underneath her chin and a knowing and amused twinkle sparkled in Josie’s eyes. Normally, Penelope would have been flustered at being caught checking another woman out, but this was Josie. Josie had seen and been subject to Penelope Park’s worst actions and still decided to be friends with Penelope. Although Penelope suspected that had quite a lot to do with Hope Mikaelson.

An idea came to Penelope and she tilted her head to the side. Josie grinned and tapped Penelope’s nose with her finger.

“What devilish idea is churning in your brain now Pen?”

“I’ll buy you ice cream _and_ wine if…”

"If what? I’m already out here helping you pick out your dress. Beyond a fashionably late timeline, I might add.”

“If you answer five questions about your relationship with Hope.”

Penelope Park was raised to be relentless, dauntless, and to always come out on top. Better grades. Better fashion. More spell craft knowledge. And the ability to boldly push conversations where no one else dares goes before. Josie faltered; her mouth hung open with a wordless retort and her eyes darkened considerably from their normal chocolate brown.

“That’s not…. we aren’t…you and I…. what does Hope have to say about this?”

“Hope doesn’t know that I am asking you this. All she knows is that you and I are hanging out today. Well, do we have a deal?”

Penelope raised an eyebrow in a challenge and Josie’s mouth shut with a sharp click. She looked at Penelope for quite a while, but Penelope didn’t back down. Without a word, Josie grabbed Penelope’s hand and dragged her back down the street.

“Dinner, ice cream, _two_ bottles of wine, and a Disney movie. And you can’t complain or make snarky comments when we watch the movie. That is my price.”

When Josie suddenly stopped walking Penelope nearly ran into the back of her, but she side-stepped Josie at the last moment. Josie whirled around, her eyes still dark and tumultuous and she jabbed a finger in Penelope’s face.

“Don’t think for one second that I don’t know what you are up to Penelope Park. Your friendship with Hope is turning serious and you have strong feelings for her. And I swear on all the black magic that I know that if you hurt her, I will make you pay. Having Hope Mikaelson look at you like you hang the stars and moon in the sky is an experience like no other and you better not fuck it up. Are we clear?”

Flabbergasted. Paralyzed. Shook. That’s how Penelope felt after Josie’s emotional tirade and she cleared her throat…twice.

“I, uh, I promise. I promise that I won’t play games and hurt her.”

“Good. Now let’s go get that dress you were looking at earlier.”

Josie pushed Penelope into a high-end dress boutique with a sharp shove and Penelope scowled but thought better about needling an already emotional Josie Saltzman. The cool air conditioning took a lot of Penelope’s annoyance away, but Josie pulled her to the middle of the shop where a particular stunning was displayed.

“Grab it and try it on.”

“Fine.”

Penelope wanted to argue but she knew that this was the dress that she would wear to her family’s annual Winter Solstice. The dress would make quite the statement and Penelope knew that Hope would be speechless. Carefully Penelope pulled the dress off the mannequin and walked over to the changing rooms with Josie right behind her.

“Go on. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“And what would your little vampire of a girlfriend think? Hmm? You in a changing room with me and I’m practically naked.”

Both girls had stepped into the changing room and shut the door. Penelope covered her nervousness with a snarky comment and raised an eyebrow at Josie through the changing room mirror, but Josie simply rolled her eyes.

“Jade is not jealous or worried about you Pen. We’re quite happy together and she knows that you and I will forever be in each other’s orbit. Change already."

“I think becoming a critical response doctor changed you, JoJo. You’re pushy and bossy.”

“I have to be. It’s in the job description.”

Penelope pulled her t-shirt over her head and shimmied out of her little jean shorts. She kicked off her converses and raised an eyebrow when Josie didn’t turn around.

“I’m a doctor Pen. I spend most of my time with naked or half-naked people. Although the choice in underwear is so you.”

The easy-breezy way that Josie spoke about Penelope’s half-nakedness calmed Penelope’s nerves and she flaunted her curves in her matching powder-blue lace underwear set. Just because no one was going to see it didn’t mean that Penelope had to wear boring underwear. Sexy and sensual underwear was part of her armor and image.

Pushing that thought aside Penelope reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and tossed it on the floor. She shivered in the suddenly much cooler air, but Josie didn’t comment about her topless state or hardening nipples. Instead, the siphoner handed her the dress already unzipped and Penelope stepped into it. She smoothed it around her waist and readjusted the shoulders while Josie zipped her up.

“Oh Penny, you’re beautiful. Here.”

Josie stepped forward and swept Penelope’s long hair off to the side. The Park coven witch had been growing it out ever since Hope had made an off-handed comment about liking Penelope with longer hair two months ago (sadly not in person but on FaceTime) and now her hair was long enough to dip between her shoulder blades. Josie pulled it off to the side away from her neck and Penelope smiled.

“You’re too good to me JoJo.”

“I know and so does Hope and Jade. But you’re good to me and Hope so we’re all good. Now, take off the dress and get re-dressed. I’m hungry.”

Despite her brisk tone, Josie’s eyes were warm and understanding as they met Penelope’s in the mirror, and Penelope barely resisted the urge to sniffle. Somehow, someway, Penelope had found a few good friends and Josie Saltzman was one of the best. She discreetly rubbed her eyes and stepped out of the dress once Josie unzipped it.

She redressed in silence as Josie took the dress up to the register and Penelope walked up a few moments later. She slid a black credit card at the salesperson and soon was carrying the dress in a black garment bag. There was no need for measurements as Josie and she would do that later with the help of magic.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m the reason that Hope and I broke up. I broke up with her.”

A few hours after Penelope had picked up her dress and taken Josie out for dinner and ice cream found the two of them in Josie’s hotel room. The Saltzman twins had flown into town that Wednesday and their significant others were going to be here over the next few days. Penelope had no idea where Lizzie was and frankly didn’t care.

The girls had forgone the Disney movie in favor of drinking the bottles of wine out on the room’s balcony (Penelope had paid for high-end hotel rooms for the twins, but mostly for Josie) and one bottle of wine had been consumed. Small talk of their jobs, catching up about friends and family was done over dinner. Now was the time for deep, dark emotional conversations, and Penelope’s skin tingled.

“Hope Mikaelson loved me with everything that she was and had to offer. And for a while we were happy, content and our days were blissful. I had finished my schooling and earned my doctorate and was now eager to start my residency. Hope was beyond supportive and understanding.”

Josie wouldn’t look at Penelope as she spoke and instead stared out over the balcony.

“She never once complained about my long hours, how exhausted I was after my shifts, and that I needed to pore over my notes and cases on my days off. I had extraordinarily little time for her at the start of my residency and despite me being focused entirely on myself, Hope let me. She wrote me little notes every day and stuffed them in my lunch. She sent me texts telling me how awesome I was and how proud she was of me, but I hardly ever responded to them.”

“A Mikaelson loves completely. Always and forever.”

Penelope cut in on Josie’s reminiscing, remembering something she had read in her burn book back at Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted. Josie nodded and finished her wine. Penelope refilled her glass without prompting and Josie sighed.

“It seemed that everyone was pressuring me to take a break and relax. To spend some time away from the hospital and recuperate. Lizzie loves Hope and she loved the fact that Hope was so attentive towards me. When I broke up with Hope, well, let’s just say I was lucky Lizzie was all the way across the world in China at the time. She couldn’t actually strangle me through astral projection.”

Josie laughed and Penelope smiled. Lizzie Saltzman and Penelope would never be best friends but the fact that Lizzie loved Hope and was protective of her? That didn’t surprise Penelope one bit.

“What happened Josie? What caused you to break up with Hope?”

“Jade. I met Jade.”

“No, you didn’t…. please tell me that you didn’t…”

Penelope gasped at Josie’s quiet words and that Josie looked down at her lap. The brunette siphoner witch looked up and a fierce glare shone in her eyes.

“Never! I am not a cheater Penelope and I didn’t cheat on Hope. I met Jade one night when I stumbled into a bar after a particularly grueling day where I lost my first patient. I couldn’t go home back to Hope in the state I was in and decided to take the edge off with a stiff drink.”

“Makes sense I guess.”

“Jade was so sweet and charming that night. She made me feel better and after that, I went back to her bar whenever I had a tough day.”

Penelope bit her lip, a thought gnawing at her gut.

“Shouldn’t you have gone to Hope about all of this Jo?”

Josie sighed and swirled the wine around in her glass.

“You’re right I should have. That’s the rub of it though. The longer I hung out with Jade the more I realized that while Hope and I were great together we didn’t click as easily or as well as Jade and I did. Somehow, someway, Jade understood me better than Hope and for a couple of months, I was torn. I felt alive and refreshed with Jade and I loved Hope with all my heart. What was I going to do?”

“You were selfish for once. You chose yourself and Jade over the comfort and love of Hope.”

When Josie looked up her eyes were brimming with tears. She sniffled and hiccupped in an attempt to hold the sobs at bay, but Penelope did not pull Josie into a hug. Ever since Penelope had first met Josie, the raven-haired witch had been telling the brunette siphoner to be selfish and to think of herself first for once. What Penelope had not expected was for Josie to take her advice at the expense of their good friend Hope Mikaelson.

“Yes.”

Josie’s heartbroken whisper could barely be heard over the noise of foot traffic and vehicle traffic below.

“I put in for a transfer and the weekend before I was due to move, I broke up with Hope. I told her that it wasn’t her, that it was me, and that I didn’t love her as completely as she loved me. I told her everything and you know what the worst part was? Even though I could see the emotions clear as day on Hope’s face and in her eyes, she never yelled or threw a fit. She should have because it would have made me feel less guilty.”

“What did she do?”

“She cried. Oh, did she cry. Big, ugly tears and silent sobs shook her body. Hope stepped forward, kissed my cheek, and wrapped me in one of the Mikaelson’s famous hugs for a long moment. When she stepped back, she turned away to walk up the stairs and said she would pay to have my stuff shipped to wherever I wanted.”

Josie was openly crying and wiping both her eyes and her nose. Penelope summoned a box of tissues and handed them to her. Josie took them and looked back over the skyline.

“I didn’t hear from Hope for a long time after that. I think it was six months before I saw her at our annual Friendsgiving with the Super Squad. All of my contact with Hope was through Rafael and when I flew back down to New Orleans to choose what I wanted to take with me, Hope was never there. Rafael and I worked out the shipping and logistics, and that was it.”

“I remember how awkward that Friendsgiving was. It was the first time any of us besides Rafael had seen Hope in quite a while and it was the first time we all met Jade. I had no idea the two were connected. When I spoke with Hope on the phone, well when I could get a hold of her at least, she said she had Mikaelson family drama and that the supernatural factions were being needy.”

“That’s just who Hope Mikaelson is Pen. She’ll shoulder all the blame, take all the hate, and never say a word about how much she is suffering.”

A silence settled over the two women, neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, and neither of them knew what to say. Penelope had asked to hear all of this and part of her was glad she knew but part of her wished she didn’t.

Two years had passed since Hope and Josie broke up and none of their friends talked about it. Lizzie and Jade were civil to each other and didn’t need to be babysat anymore whenever they were together, and Hope seemed to genuinely like Jade.

Josie reached across the space between their chairs and squeezed Penelope’s hand.

“Don’t overthink it Pen. It’s in the past and I really don’t want to spend the rest of the night being sad and reminiscing. I’m sorry I got so boozy and maudlin on you.”

“It’s all right JoJo. Let’s go to lay down on the bed and watch that Disney movie okay?”

“‘Kay.”

Penelope helped Josie stand up and led her over to the bed. She eased the other girl down onto the bed, took off her shoes and jewelry, and slipped her feet underneath the bed covers. Once Josie was half-asleep, half watching the Princess Bride, Penelope slipped into the bathroom to fill up a glass of water and grab some aspirin.

“Come lay with me Pen.”

Josie reached straight up into the air and made grabby motions with her hand. Penelope smiled and laid down on top of the covers. She pulled Josie’s hand down and loosely wrapped an arm around Josie when the other girl snuggled closer.

“Don’t hurt her Pen. Not like I did.”

“Sleepytime JoJo. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being emotionally stunted as I am, I have no idea if the breakup between Hope and Josie is a real thing. Could it happen that way? Would it happen like that? 
> 
> Apparently, I treated one of my ex-girlfriends that way, but I had no idea that she loved me that much. Marrying into her family would have been a clingy nightmare and having a mother-in-law acting as a second mother was an absolute no no. I broke up with her and gave us major distance. 
> 
> Let me know if you think the Hope x Josie breakup could be re-worked.


	6. I Am Stunned By Your Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of the 500th Park Coven Annual Winter Solstice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General disclaimers that I don't own Legacies 2018 and all that jazz...blah...blah...blah. Cannon elements of the 2 seasons of Legacies 2018 will be changed, dismissed, or exaggerated in this story.
> 
> I am a firm believer in The Originals version of Hope Mikaelson, where she is a magical powerhouse and badass. I am not a believer in this watered down, namby-pamby version of Hope Mikaelson in Legacies 2018. That's all I'm going to say about that.
> 
> Yes, I am aware that the actress that portrays Penelope Park (Lulu Antariksa) is not of Spanish descent. However, in this story the Park Coven is of Spanish descent.

_Eve of the 500 th Park Winter Solstice Ball_

The evening of the twenty-first of December, at the Mediterranean Estate in North Beverley Park California was a charged evening on many levels. Powerful witches and warlocks from all over the world convened on the extravagant three-point six acres and the manifested and latent magic hummed, pulsed, and swirled everywhere. The powerful magic nipped at one’s feet, pulsed on the doorknobs, and swirled in the very air.

The thought of such powerful magic being concentrated in her family's ancestral manor didn’t cross Penelope Park’s mind as she stood in front of her full-length mirror in her childhood bedroom. The pretty witch twisted from side-to-side, observing her reflection from as many angles as she could, and in the privacy of her bedroom Penelope pushed up her breasts with a frown.

The Bluebella lingerie (Emilia bra and thong design) hugged her modest curves, eye-catching in their provocative and daring design. Given the nature of what the lingerie signified, Penelope had charmed the triple crossover strap cup detail for support (the cup straps only covering her nipples and sweeping underneath her breasts) and for the multiple straps of her thong to smooth over her hips evenly.

“Any ordinary man or woman would drool at the sight of me but is it enough to make _you_ breathless Hope Mikaelson?”

Penelope giggled and blew a kiss at her reflection. With a mutter and dramatic snap of her fingers, she cast a quick-change charm on herself so that she could change into the pretty lingerie later tonight. She pulled on a simple black G-string but due to the design of her dress, forewent a bra.

She walked across her room, carefully pulled her evening gown off the hook on the back of her bathroom door, and slipped into the gorgeous fabric. Thanks to Josie’s help (at least all the brunette siphoner’s days spent helping Lizzie look good and then listening to Lizzie rant about fashion spells helped with something) the dress fell perfectly over Penelope’s form.

Her hair was left down, slightly curled and Penelope knew Hope wouldn’t be able to resist playing with it. In another odd quirk, Hope seemed to be infatuated with playing with Penelope’s hair and in her alone time at night…or in the shower…. Penelope wondered if Hope would like pulling Penelope’s hair in the throes of passion.

“Mind out of the gutter for now Penelope. Sexy times come later.”

Knowing she was running out of time, even for someone who prided themselves on being fashionably late, Penelope sat down at her vanity and eyed her reflection in the mirror with a critical eye. Deft hands manipulated the makeup spread out across her vanity and ten minutes later she had her traditional smokey-eye look but with a heavy-handed dramatic effect. Tonight, was the Park Coven Annual Winter Solstice, and the 500th one at that so Penelope needed to be bold.

“And for the final two touches…”

Her lipstick was a rather muted red but given the eye-popping red color of her dress, all eyes would be drawn to her dress. And to further push Hope’s mind into the gutter and raise the probability of both doing dirty things to the tribrid and having dirty things done to her by the tribrid, Penelope clasped a thin diamond choker around her neck. Given that Hope was part vampire Penelope knew that Hope was drawn to her throat and damn it all if Penelope didn’t want Hope to feed on her tonight.

“In more ways than one too.”

Penelope giggled, blew a kiss at her reflection, and swept out of her room. The grandfather clock struck seven and Penelope smirked. The celebration had started two hours ago, and her family had been introduced an hour ago. Given how strained the relationship between Penelope and her mother was Penelope had developed the habit over the years of showing up an hour late to whatever high function she was required to attend. This habit drove her mother out of her mind and many snide arguments happened, but Penelope held fast to her pettiness and her mother had acquiesced with a heavy sigh.

“Ahem.”

Penelope cleared her throat a few minutes later as she had walked down the hallways, through a few rooms and now stood in front of the doors that led to the ballroom where the festivities were being held. The doorman nodded and opened the door. The Master of Ceremonies turned his head and straightened as he cleared his throat when he noticed Penelope.

“Attention, please. I present to you Miss Penelope Park, the eldest child, and heir apparent of High Priestess Isabella Park and her husband Roberto Park.”

The room quieted down as the ballroom doors opened, the spell to magnify the sound when arrival was to be announced in full effect and Penelope stood with the perfect poise and grace of a high-born lady at the top of the stairs.

The second-floor balconies that watched over the dance floor were packed with mostly witches, the few powerful vampires scattered about (the vampires in attendance were powerful heretics and werewolves were snubbed from this event, a still ongoing feud from centuries ago) and the rest of her family stood opposite of the entrance.

Penelope bowed her head at her mother, the High Priestess of the Park Coven, which was more a hive (the family coven was split into three covens of thirteen witches), and her mother ruled over the hive with a lace glove covering an iron fist. Her mother didn’t nod back in courtesy, but Penelope hadn’t expected her to, and Penelope mingled with the guests.

As well as snag the first glass of champagne she came across.

* * *

Half an hour later Penelope wanted to flee the ballroom and desperately light up a cigarette. She had played her part as heir apparent (joke as it may be) to perfection, gossiping with some of the guests, remarking upon the state of the witches as a whole with others, and deftly avoiding her mother and father when they made the rounds. Sometimes her little brother Jackson was with them, other times he wasn’t, and Grandmother Park held court in her own darkened corner.

The door chime sounded, and Penelope smirked behind her flute as she knew who stood behind that door. The only guest that had yet to make their appearance and probably the only one that could get away with arriving so late. Penelope’s mother was probably seething on the inside, but customs and courtesies prevented her from lashing out.

“Attention, please. I present to you Freya Mikaelson, eldest child of the Mikaelson Family and an Original. Escorting Freya Mikaelson is her wife Keelin Malraux-Mikaelson.”

The introduction of arguably the most powerful witch in existence (besides Hope, whose power was growing with her knowledge) shouldn’t have surprised Penelope as much as it did, but Freya Mikaelson hardly ever attended the Park Coven Annual Winter Solstice.

In Penelope’s entire life, Freya had only attended twice and only one was memorable as the Original Witch had killed a haughty upstart witch trying to make a name for themselves. Freya Mikaelson had drained her champagne glass, summoned her winter coat, and turned around with a snap of her fingers. The young witch died a gruesome and bloody death.

“Ah, the young Penelope Park. Good evening.”

So lost in her thoughts and reminiscing Penelope didn’t notice as Freya and Keelin approached her in her shadowy alcove. With a jolt, Penelope returned to the present and smiled at the older women. Both were beautiful, Freya gorgeous, and Penelope chalked it up to those impeccable Mikaelson genetics.

“Good evening Freya Mikaelson. Keelin Malraux.”

“So formal my dear sweet little thing. Relax. I’ve promised to be on my best behavior tonight.”

At Freya’s words, Penelope raised an eyebrow, and the older witch waggled her eyebrows. Her wife scoffed and hit her shoulder.

“And I’m here to keep an eye on you. The last time you attended this event you were definitely not on your best behavior.”

“That was over a decade ago my love. I think that everyone here has matured and looked past it. Besides, my reputation and family name will prevent even the most daring from doing something as foolish as attacking me again.”

The casual way in which Freya Mikaelson spoke of death and murder amused Penelope. The other woman didn’t appear to have a care in the world about ending someone else’s life and Freya winked as she took a healthy sip from her champagne.

“My darling niece has spoken so much about you Penelope Park. I’m here to-”

“Attention, please. I present to you Hope Mikaelson, the only child of Niklaus and Hayley Mikaelson, heir to the Mikaelson family, the only Tribrid in existence, slayer of Malivore, and ruler of the four New Orleans Factions.”

“Wow…”

Normally Penelope would have been mortified at the way her mouth dropped open and as the exclamation left her lips but Hope Mikaelson all dolled up for a formal event was breathtaking. Mind melting. Penelope felt like her eyes would bulge out of their sockets and her heart would beat out of her chest comically like they did in the old cartoons.

In their teenage years, Hope Mikaelson dressed conservatively (except for those blasted low cut tops that hinted at a large amount of cleavage) and in various shades of black, gray, and muted red outside of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted uniform.

In the warmer months, Hope wore leggings and pants, and the only time Penelope had ever seen her wear shorts was for the football team. During the dances or birthday parties for the Saltzman twins, Hope wore dresses that didn’t quite seem like her, as if someone else had picked them out.

Even during the pool parties in the warmer months Hope always wore her exercise gear and never a swimsuit. No bikinis or even a conservative one-piece. Just a tank top and leggings.

For the far and few times Penelope saw Hope as a young adult graduated from school, the Mikaelson heir wore business casual or exercise gear. Tailored slacks, jeans, leggings, hoodies, long-sleeve shirts, fitted button-downs but never skirts or dresses.

Which was a damn shame in Penelope’s mind as for the first time in their heated and charged friendship, Hope Mikaelson was dressed to impress _and_ in a dress style of _her_ choice. And what a dress it was.

How could a dress be form-fitting, tight, clinging to the right places, and flowy all at once? A plunging neckline down to two inches above her bellybutton put Hope’s heavy, full breasts on complete display while teasing the beginnings of sculptured abs. Something shiny glittered around Hope’s neck, dropping down into the valley between Hope’s breasts but Penelope couldn’t make it out from where she stood. The thin shoulder straps looped back over her shoulders which showed off her toned shoulders and arms and the fabric clung to her wide hips like a second skin.

When Hope strolled past Penelope’s alcove Penelope almost swallowed her tongue. Hope Mikaelson wore a backless dress except for one thin strap that stretched horizontally across her back underneath her shoulder blades. Which meant that three thin straps were all that were holding Hope’s dress up. Dirty thoughts flooded Penelope’s brain in one after another rapid-fire and she felt a deep blush tint her cheeks.

“That’s quite a reaction you’re having to my niece’s dress Penelope Park. I thought you two were just friends?”

“W-We are. Ahem. I mean, we are friends.”

The knowing smirks and twinkling eyes from Freya and Keelin flustered Penelope and she finished her champagne flute in two quick gulps. The cool liquid calmed her down enough for her to will the flush in her cheeks away, but she was helpless to keep ogling Hope.

Her eyes greedily drank in the smooth, bare skin of Hope’s back down to just above her ass, prompting Penelope to wonder if Hope was wearing any panties at all. The gorgeous tribrid’s ass filled out the dress rather well, her hips swaying hypnotically, and Penelope held her breath when Hope stopped on the ground floor in front of her family who stood above her.

The move was another power play orchestrated by her mother, having the guests stand physically beneath her and pay their respects to the High Priestess of the Park Coven. Except in this case, although Hope was the guest, she held more aristocracy and powerful lineage than Penelope’s mother.

And although she was younger, Hope held more magical power than not just Isabella Park’s coven but the other two sister covens as well. Morgana, no one really knew the exact nature of Hope’s magic and the exact amount for that matter.

In this situation, it didn’t matter though, as Penelope watched the interaction between Hope and her mother like a hawk. She couldn’t hear what was being said, the alcove Penelope had taken residency in much closer to the ballroom entrance door and Hope stood across the hall on the floor below. Isabella Park’s expression remained neutral and as calculating as ever, never once showing warmth or friendliness, but her expressions never changed to frustration or extreme haughtiness either.

Hope didn’t curtsy, bow, or even dip her head in deference to her mother like the other guests did and Penelope could hear the murmurs amongst the crowd. Like Hope, Isabella Park didn’t dip her head either, but Penelope strongly suspected that this was because her mother wouldn’t give up her position of power at her family’s annual winter solstice. Hope stepped away, sauntering back across the floor with a charming smirk on her face, and disappeared into the crowd.

“Hope!”

Penelope had almost forgotten that Freya Mikaelson stood in the same alcove as her, but the older witch reminded her of her presence by calling for her niece and waving her hand in the air. Hope excused herself from the conversation she found herself dragged into, giving a charming smile to others who vied for attention and before Penelope was ready, stood prettily in front of her.

“Aunt Freya. Aunt Keelin. Have you been behaving yourself?”

“Look at the little girl that thinks she’s too big for her britches Keelin! She becomes the leader of New Orleans and suddenly thinks she can tell us-”

Freya’s mock outrage cut off suddenly when her mouth simply vanished. It looked like the skin of her cheeks and chin ate up her lips and Penelope looked wide-eyed at Hope. Hope’s eyes twinkled mischievously, and she sipped from her champagne flute. When had the Mikaelson heir uttered the chant? Had Hope cast a wordless spell?

“Yes, young one, we haven’t been here long enough for my wife to cause trouble. Besides, your friend here has kept us company.”

Keelin stepped forward and kissed Hope’s cheek. Hope hugged her darker-skinned aunt and looked at Penelope. Penelope straightened and drew her shoulders back.

She watched as Hope’s eyes trailed from her hair, down her neck, lingered on her diamond choker (score one point for Penelope as Hope’s eyes darkened) and Hope’s eyes stopped on the diagonal strip of skin visible in the daring cutout of her dress from her neck down across her chest and baring the side of her left breast.

“Good evening Hope Mikaelson. I was hoping I would find you here.”

Penelope decided to spare Hope the task of initiating pleasantries between them, smug in the fact that she had indeed left the radiantly beautiful and immensely powerful Hope Mikaelson speechless with her presence and attire for the evening.

“And a good evening to you as well Penelope Park. What a lovely vision in red. You seem to have stolen the words from my lips and the very breath from my lungs.”

Penelope blushed and giggled at Hope’s sweet compliment. The tribrid’s eyes continued their sweep down Penelope’s form and lingered for a few telling seconds on the way the raven-haired witch’s hips filled out her dress. The hemline of her striking red dress stopped a few inches above her knees and her strappy red heels gave her some much-needed height.

A slit in the left side of her dress allowed Penelope to move easily in the clingy, tight fabric of her dress and bared her left leg almost up to her hip. Careful movements were needed to protect Penelope’s modesty and unwanted glances at her panties for the evening.

“Hope, as sweet as it is to watch you flirt and employ the Mikaelson charm, do you think you can allow Freya the ability to speak again? I’m afraid steam will be coming out of her ears any minute.”

Keelin’s calm but amused voice broke through the swirling thick tension crackling between Hope and Penelope and Hope flushed. She boldly winked at Penelope before looking at her aunt Freya who looked torn between being proud of Hope but wanting to strangle her at the same time. Hope’s lips moved but far more quickly than normal and Penelope didn’t hear a chant.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson! What did I tell you about practicing speed casting on me? And when did you get so fast?”

“Speed casting?”

Penelope butted into the impending argument between aunt and niece and looked at Hope. Hope smiled and her eyes gleamed with the joy of sharing knowledge.

“It was something Josie and I were working on together when we were…. when we had some free time as we…yeah.”

“Essentially, speed casting is practicing saying the spell repeatedly until you have every nuance of the words for the spell memorized. It becomes second nature in chanting the spell and it cuts down on the time for the spell to be cast. You memorize as many spells as you can and well, you’ve seen the rest.”

Freya stepped in when Hope faltered. Given what she now knew about Hope and Josie’s relationship, Penelope wondered for what felt like the thousandth time just how much Hope cared about Josie…and if she still did. Having Josie Saltzman’s love was a rush and feeling like no other, but Penelope suspected that having Hope Mikaelson’s love would eclipse the love of the former.

“The groundwork is set by devoting many hours of studying spells in every aspect. The language, the cadence, the syllables of the words, the word tense, and so on. It’s a commitment but if you can grasp it, you’ll be lightyears ahead of the average witch. As I demonstrated.”

Hope smugly rolled her hand and pointed a finger at herself after recovering from bittersweet memories. 

“Hope, I know that you are not insinuating that I am simply an average witch.”

Freya glared at Hope through narrowed eyes, her magic building up and swirling around her.

“Why aunt Freya I would never! Oh! Here come Josie and Lizzie. Please do excuse us aunties.”

Hope grabbed Penelope’s hand and pulled her away from her two aunts with a dazzling smile. The gorgeous tribrid led them away from the alcove and down one side of the upper level to the fast-approaching Saltzman twins.

Lizzie looked resplendent in a pink strapless evening gown and Josie looked stunning in a muted red cocktail dress. The fact that the two sisters seemed to have switched styles was not lost on Penelope, with Josie being the bold and daring twin for the evening but her attention was still mostly focused on the fact that Hope had yet to let go of her hand.

“Good evening to you both Josie, Lizzie. I’m glad to see some more friendly faces and you both look very nice.”

“Oh! My sister and I just look ‘very nice’. Is your brain addled by the she-devil that much that you can’t comment on how luscious we look mutt?”

Even though Penelope hadn’t seen Lizzie in a few months, the fact that the blonde Saltzman twin could deliver her trademark snark and name-calling without missing a beat didn’t surprise the Park coven witch at all. Some things just were in the world, like down is south, up is north and thirty-two degrees is freezing cold. Lizzie Saltzman’s snark and name-calling were just an expectation when the blonde-haired siphoner opened her mouth.

“Ignore her Hope. Lizzie is annoyed that I’m monitoring her champagne intake. Hello Penny. You both cleaned up rather nice.”

Penelope gasped and fluffed her hair with her free hand. Josie’s eyes deliberately slid down lower to look at how Hope held Penelope’s hands and when Josie’s eyes returned to meet Penelope’s, Penelope smirked.

“Drinking champagne at these events is mandatory Josie! I’ve only had one glass and we’ve been here for an hour already.”

“And like I said Lizzie, getting drunk at an event like this would do you more harm than good. Be patient.”

Penelope rolled her eyes at Lizzie’s childish wine but found it hard to be truly annoyed with the blonde Saltzman twin as Hope rubbed her thumb across the back of Penelope’s hand. Their fingers slotted together perfectly and Hope’s naturally warm body temperature soothed Penelope even through the small contact of their joined hands.

The striking opening chords of the waltz hummed through the air and Penelope saw this as an opportunity to spend some one-on-one time with Hope. She squeezed Hope’s hand and when Hope looked up at her (Penelope’s choice to wear higher than normal heels just so she could be taller than Hope as the tribrid wore her own heels made her feel smug) Penelope nodded her head out on the dance floor. Hope’s answering grin and how she squeezed Penelope’s hand back was confirmation enough.

“Ahem. If you would excuse us ladies, I am expected to be in the first dance for the evening. Maybe we can catch up later?”

Lizzie’s eyes narrowed and she eyed both Hope and Penelope critically. Before she could say anything however Josie gripped her sister’s arm and gave a knowing smile to Penelope.

“Yes, I’m sure you are quite eager to keep avoiding your mother Pen. Try not to grope Hope too much as all eyes will be on you.”

“I make no promises JoJo. Have you _seen_ Hope this evening?”

With her flirtatious comeback to Josie’s double poke, Penelope guided Hope further down the second floor and to the closest staircase that would lead down to the ballroom floor. Other couples were positioned across the floor and Penelope bowed. Hope tilted her head to the side and looked like she wanted to say something but returned Penelope’s bow with a graceful curtsy.

The two women stepped closer to one another, their right hands linked together, and Penelope boldly placed her hand on Hope’s hip instead of on her side. Hope’s eyes twinkled, her hand trailing down from Penelope’s shoulder and back up again.

“I see that your penchant for causing mischief is still intact even though we are in your family home with your family and other important guests watching.”

Penelope raised a single eyebrow, her eyes shining with a certain impishness.

“Like you, I have been raised to be a perfect lady but unlike you, I am not defined by it. Besides, in this opening dance, there is a particular segment that you and I must perform that will allow me to squeeze your ass. And who would I be if I didn’t take every chance to squeeze the ass, I’ve been looking at for months now?”

Hope laughed. She tossed her head back, her eyes closed in mirth, and laughed like tinkling bells. The butterflies that had been swirling around in Penelope’s stomach disappeared and her rigid posture for the waltz relaxed. Hope opened her eyes, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, but her grin was appreciative…. roguish even.

“I find it amusing that you think I am governed by the manners and etiquette of being an elitist, high-class lady. My father’s disdain for high society and rules was legendary and my mom…well, she would toe the line mostly but every so often she would say fuck the rules. It’s probably why my dad was drawn to her in the first place.”

“I’ve read about your parents extensively and I’ve seen photos and portraits of your family. Your mother was gorgeous Hope. Any hot-blooded male would have had the hots for you mom.”

“Should I be worried that you are only attracted to me because I am Hayley Marshall’s daughter?”

The blush on Hope’s cheeks had faded slightly but bloomed back in full force at Penelope’s banter. Penelope quite liked how she could make Hope blush and she smirked. The music picked up as the band played the higher, soaring notes and Penelope led Hope through the twists and turns. Their eyes were locked on one another, never straying, and Penelope pulled Hope closer.

“Oh? Is that what we are calling…this? This thing growing between us? Physical attraction?”

“You were the one that admitted to staring at my ass for months now.”

“Can you blame though? Really? You have quite a nice ass, Hope.”

Executing two deft, sharp half-turns as the rhythm of the music picked up for a few short seconds allowed Penelope to sneakily grope Hope’s ass like she said she would in the transition between positions. To her credit, Hope didn’t flinch, her eyes still twinkling, and Penelope almost lost herself in them. Hope rarely showed such intense emotion, her family name and pedigree almost forbidding her to, and the Mikaelson heir usually only reserved such showings of emotion when in the company of close friends. And having consumed several glasses of wine.

“Mmm. So juicy. So tight and firm.”

Grinning lecherously Penelope cooed overdramatically but only loud enough so Hope could hear her. Hope snorted indelicately, rolling her eyes and the two young women stepped away from one another a few moments later as the opening waltz ended. Penelope clapped along with everyone else but stiffened as her mother, father and younger brother approached.

Given the fact that many eyes were still upon her, Penelope couldn’t flit away, and she strongly suspected that was her mother’s plan. Hope squeezed her hand as she must have felt Penelope’s unease and seen her stiffen. Isabella Park stopped in front of Penelope, eyes glinting dangerously but she still smiled.

“Penelope, so glad you remembered that your presence in the opening dance is mandatory and not something you can excuse yourself out of. You didn’t come to greet us after your introduction either. Jackson was quite put out.”

“Good evening mother and as you no doubt saw, I was busy talking with the other guests. I’m still heir-apparent right now am I not?”

Isabella Park’s eyes flashed in a warning for Penelope’s daring cheek, but Penelope smiled. Hope’s soft hand kept her grounded and kept the worst of her cattiness from slipping out of her mouth. Isabella Park speared her daughter with a look and looked over at Hope before back at Penelope. This time Penelope did roll her eyes, but she turned to Hope and gestured to her mother.

“Hope Mikaelson, I would like you to meet my mother, Isabella Park for the second time this evening. Mother, I would like to introduce you to Hope Mikaelson…again. Jackson you little cutie! I love your tux.”

Knowing that her mother’s stormy expression would lead to yet another snide remark for Penelope’s breezy introductions, Penelope squatted down and pinched her little brother Jackson’s cheek. The five-year-old little boy grumbled and pushed Penelope’s hand off his face.

“I want to go play. Play with me, Penny?”

As only children could, Jackson was blissfully unaware of the tension swirling above his head with Isabella Park, Hope, and Penelope. He let go of their mother’s hand and held up his arms to Penelope. Without a second thought, Penelope picked him up, shifted him to one hip, and grabbed Hope’s hand again.

“That sounds like an excellent idea Jackson. Let’s see if we can’t find ourselves some snacks and juice.”

Without bothering to look at her mother again or craft some sort of satisfactory goodbye to her parents, Penelope walked away while tugging Hope along.

“He has had enough juice for today Penelope.”

“Juice? Do they have apple juice? I want apple juice.”

Isabella Park’s parting comment fell on deaf ears with both of her children and Penelope walked away fast enough that Hope didn’t have the chance to say or do anything in her goodbye to the Park parents. The three of them walked back upstairs to Penelope’s former hiding spot and Penelope allowed Jackson to snag as many snacks as he could fit onto one plate. At a finger point, Penelope had Hope pick up two glasses of wine and a glass of water.

“You can slow down now Penelope. Your mother can’t see us anymore and she’s surrounded by well-wishers.”

“You mean her sycophants and groupies. Easy there, Jackson. The food isn’t going anywhere.”

Penelope replied to Hope’s soft comment but kept her eyes on her little brother. Her adorable little Jackson had double-fisted a snack sandwich in each hand and took alternating bites from each sandwich. When Penelope gently chided him to mind his manners, he grinned at her, crumbs littering the sides of his mouth and cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

In a word, adorable. Jackson Park and Grandma Park were the only reasons that Penelope returned to her family home and Penelope tapped Jackson on the nose.

“Jackson, I want to introduce you to someone special okay? This pretty lady right here is Hope Mikaelson. She’s my friend.”

“Hello, Jackson. It’s so nice to meet you.”

The breath that Penelope had inadvertently been holding escaped her in a slow but shaky exhale as Hope stepped closer and held out her hand for Jackson to shake. The de facto ruler of New Orleans’ eyes scrunched up a little with happiness and a disarmingly warm smile twisted her pretty painted lips.

Jackson looked at Hope, then Hope’s hand, and back down to his two half-eaten sandwiches. His face scrunched up with indecision and Penelope took both sandwiches from him with her free hand. Delighted, Jackson rubbed his hands together and grabbed onto Hope’s hand. Even with her small stature, Hope’s hand dwarfed Jackson’s but she closed her fingers around his hand gently and shook.

“Hello, Hope. I’m Jackson.”

“Yes, and I really like your outfit. You look quite handsome.”

Jackson puffed out his chest at Hope’s praise and the band started up a new song. Hope held out a hand to Jackson and smiled again.

“Do you want to dance with me cutie?”

“But you’re too big!”

“Jackson…”

Penelope’s cheeks flushed at the blunt honesty of her five-year-old brother but Hope chuckled and kept smiling.

“I think that you’re a good enough dancer that you can make up for our differences in size.”

Jackson squirmed until Penelope put him back down on the ground and he took one of Hope’s hands in his. He walked out of their alcove and headed for the dance floor below. Penelope chased after him, wanting to fix his outfit and clean him up but out of the corner of her eye she saw Hope’s mouth move at rapid speed. Jackson’s little outfit straightened itself, the wrinkles were removed, and his mouth and hands were cleaned of any leftover food.

“Thank you, Hope. My mother would have a field day if Jackson were to step out onto the floor looking like he did.”

“Relax Penelope. We’re just going to dance.”

Hope smiled at Penelope over her shoulder and Jackson pulled them down onto the dance floor. Penelope caught up to them, walking on Jackson’s free side, and Hope guided them so they were standing next to her aunts Freya and Keelin. The women were dancing but nodded to Hope and Penelope.

Jackson looked confused again and a little frightened as many people were watching but Penelope knelt next to him and whispered in his ear. He bowed at Hope and Hope curtsied back with a smile. Penelope stood up, took one of Jackson’s hands in hers and she grabbed one of Hope’s hands with her other. Hope mimicked her and the three of them danced together.

* * *

Penelope laughed as she watched Hope and Lizzie twirl and spin around the dance floor to an upbeat number. Neither woman wanted to give up leading and while this normally would have resulted in an uncoordinated disaster, somehow, someway the two women made it work. Josie, Freya, and Keelin clapped rhythmically on the outskirts of the dance floor, the other guests having given up the floor once Hope, and Lizzie started going at it.

“Ah nieta, your novia is quite something and your aura is radiating something powerful.”

“Abuela! When did you sneak up on me like that?”

Grandma Park stood next to Penelope and leaned against the railing, her walking stick in hand. The older witch’s elegant shawl wrapped around her back at the shoulder blades and rested on her elbows and forearms. The calming smell of oranges and vanilla helped bring Penelope’s heartbeat back down to normal and she hoped against hope that her grandmother wouldn’t comment about her blushing when Hope and girlfriend were used in the same sentence.

“I am old child but not dead. It is nice to see you smiling and happy.”

Penelope rolled her eyes but let her grandmother cover her hand with her own. The song ended and both Hope, and Lizzie curtsied before they were swept up by Josie, Freya, and Keelin.

“I think this one is different.”

“What? What’s different?”

Grandma Park speared Penelope with a look of disbelief, but Penelope pretended to remain clueless. A look that she normally didn’t go for and she didn’t quite think she pulled it off since she was hardly ever clueless.

“Your normal date choices for evenings like this are not right for you nieta or substantial enough material. This time though, this time you made a good choice.”

“You can’t even see her abuela.”

Grandma Park scoffed and patted Penelope’s hand.

“Just because I cannot conventionally see her doesn’t mean that I don’t know who and what your new novia is my nieta. A Mikaelson is as powerful as they are beautiful. I met the Mikaelson family a few times and I even met the former Hayley Marshall once. It is quite something to have the eyes of the Mikaelson heir on you, Penelope.”

“I know abuela. I know.”

The fact that Grandma Park met the Mikaelson family in their entirety didn’t surprise Penelope as someone of Grandma Park’s magical stature and powerful presence wouldn’t be ignored. Even in her slight disgrace and after her accident Grandma Park was still someone to behold.

“And it’s not often I get to tease you.”

“What? What are you…? Abuela! Abuela please don’t!”

Before Penelope could further dissuade her grandmother, Hope made her way back up and over to where the two Park witches stood. How Grandma Park could tell that Hope was making their way to them mystified Penelope, but she had stopped wondering about little things like that with Grandma Park long ago.

“Ah, Hope Mikaelson. I’m sure you’ve heard this or different variations of it all evening, but it is a pleasure to meet you face-to-face.”

“That is only the fourth time I’ve believed the greeting to be authentic. It is my pleasure to meet you as well and the honor really is mine. I wasn’t sure that you and I would actually get the time to talk.”

As easily as Hope charmed her parents or the other guests here this evening, Penelope knew that Grandma Park wouldn’t be caught up in the Mikaelson charm. Or she hoped. Grandma Park smiled back at Hope and patted her hand.

“The universe has a way of making sure that people talk to the right people, at the correct place and the right time. You passed muster with my son and daughter-in-law and my grandson is smitten with you. My granddaughter hasn’t been able to take her eyes off you all evening as well.”

“Abuela, please!”

Hope chuckled, her eyes warm but tinted several darker shades of blue and her eyes raked over Penelope again from head to toe. The simmering passion swirling in Hope’s eyes along with the smidgen of possessiveness caused heat to pool low in Penelope’s belly. The tribrid’s eyes lingered on the diamond-studded choker around Penelope’s neck and Penelope reached up to brush it with her fingers.

Hope’s eyes tinted gold at the movement and she bared her teeth for a quick second before regaining her composure.

“I know the feeling Mrs. Park. I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off your granddaughter either.”

“Has she told you about the time that she wore her Supergirl Halloween costume for two months straight?”

“Abuela! No.”

“Or how about the time that she religiously straightened her hair and streaked it with alternate colors for two weeks?”

“Now’s not the time to be sharing those stories abuela.”

Penelope squeezed Grandma Park’s hand and shot her a warning glare, but a chuckle drew her gaze back to Hope. Hope’s eyes had returned to their normal beautiful blue and her teeth flashed white as she grinned widely.

“As funny and delightful as it would be to hear stories about your granddaughter, she is right, now is not the time.”

“Ah, I see. It is not that kind of evening then. I understand. There is one story that you would like to hear though, isn’t there?”

“Hope? What is my abuela talking about?”

Penelope looked between Hope and Grandma Park. Hope looked apprehensive but eager, chewing on her bottom lip. Grandma Park rested back against the railing and seemed lost in her memories for a moment. The wizened and elder Park witch looked directly at Hope, her dulled and grayed-over eyes seemingly piercing the young tribrid.

“Just as you have fought and slain your monster young Mikaelson, I fought and killed my monster twenty years ago. I know that you have studied them at that school of yours a few years ago but I don’t remember you ever fighting an Acheri.”

Hope’s entire countenance tightened, and she took a deep breath. Penelope knew why she fidgeted at the mention of the Acheri her grandmother killed but she had grown up hearing the story. Did Hope find out about it somehow?

“No, Malivore didn’t release one and I am grateful. Having studied them…. you are extremely fortunate to still be living Mrs. Park.”

Grandma Park spoke slow and measured as she always did when re-telling the story but the usual distancing and neutrality in her tone was suspiciously absent. Penelope wondered what reason her grandmother could have for this and if she saw something in Hope that would compel her to be almost familiar with Hope. Like they were two female warriors commiserating over a monster-slaying.

“Si, si, I am. The Acheri named Malinche had been the bane of the Park coven’s existence for almost a century before I trained and studied hard enough to kill it. My late husband Pedro, may God rest his soul, went with me and if not for him, I not only would have failed in killing Malinche but would have died as well.”

“I’ve read that the Acheri took his form before you killed it.”

“Si, Malinche was devious and cunning as she was powerful. She took the form of a little girl at first but when Pedro and I weren’t fooled she pulled another idea out of her bag of tricks. You see, Acheri can turn invisible to mess with their prey and Malinche did just that. After a while, Pedro and I got around that trick by limiting her range of motion with iron and salt lines.”

“Two of the Acheri’s weaknesses.”

“Si, si. Very smart of you to remember. Malinche then would turn visible and take Pedro’s form but I wasn’t fooled. When you love someone as hard and for as long as Pedro and I loved each other we could easily spot the differences or know when something isn’t quite right. In a fit of frustration, Malinche brought the heavy stone balcony down on top of them with her strength.”

Penelope squeezed her grandmother’s arm with her hand and rubbed her back. Grandma Park smiled at her and continued.

“Now, Pedro was a normal human man, and he couldn’t get out of the way in time. Malinche had already taken my sight and I wasn’t aware of the different ways to see without eyes just yet. But Malinche’s anger proved to be her undoing as she trapped herself underneath that rubble too. All I had to do at that point was end it.”

Grandma Park finished her story and a heavy, tense silence settled over the three women for a couple of moments. Hope opened her mouth to speak but Penelope stopped her by holding up a hand. The younger Park coven witch knew that her grandmother wasn’t upset or distraught at having retold the story but was simply lost in her memories of what was, what happened, and what could have been. With a heavy sigh, Grandma Park returned to the present and reached out for Hope’s hands. When Hope put her hands in Grandma Parks the older woman smiled and squeezed them.

“You are young Hope Mikaelson and have had to endure so much. Even though you have slain your monster in Malivore, I fear that the world isn’t quite done with you yet. Stay strong my dear and remember that you are not alone in all of this. Now, I fear I have left my students alone for far too long and must continue my lessons in high society etiquette. Enjoy the evening you two lovely girls and I expect to see you both for lunch tomorrow.”

With that parting comment, Grandma Park shuffled away with her walking stick and Penelope chuckled at Hope’s wide-eyed and open-mouth expression. She pulled the other girl closer by the hand and her gaze was drawn to Hope’s cleavage by something shiny. Upon closer inspection, Penelope saw that it was a resplendent and thin drop-down diamond necklace.

“See something you like Penny?”

“I wasn’t…I didn’t mean to…. I’m sorry.”

Hope chuckled and stepped closer to Penelope. She angled her torso so more of her cleavage was visible and she cupped Penelope’s cheek.

“I wore this dress for you, Penelope. I would be offended if you didn’t look.”

The swirling tension between the two young women all but electrified Penelope and she took a deep shuddering breath when Hope took a step back. She snagged two glasses of wine off a passing waiter’s tray and offered one to Hope.

It felt like electrical sparks surged down from her fingertips and up her arm when her fingers brushed with Hope’s and Penelope cleared her throat. The desire for the other woman made her muscles taut and her body felt like a pulled back bowstring.

“What made you want to know about Grandma Park’s slaying of the Acheri?”

Hope took a sip of her wine and swirled the contents of her glass around.

“It’s not often that I hear of monsters being slain by people other than me or the former Super Squad. My parents were notorious for the killing of their own kind and quite a few monsters, but the mythical supernatural beats of legend seemed to have been swallowed up by Malivore until recently. Your grandmother’s a legend in the supernatural world and I wanted to hear the story firsthand.”

“The slaying of the Acheri is the only reason my grandmother is a member of the Park Coven.”

“Oh?”

Penelope turned to look out over the balcony with her wineglass in hand. Her grandmother had resumed her previous spot across the way with people surrounding her. Lizzie and Josie were talking with some of the more moderate witches in another elder coven. Her parents and Jackson were standing in their usual spot front and center overlooking the evening's happenings with stoic faces.

“Grandma Park took on the responsibility of slaying the Acheri because it was the only thing, she could do to overshadow the fact that she broke one hundred years of tradition by marrying a human instead of another witch or warlock. My grandmother married for love and was almost cast out of the coven by my mother because of it.”

“I thought your mother was more liberal than that with her beliefs?”

Penelope scoffed at Hope’s question and glared at her mother even though she knew her mother couldn’t see her.

“Appearances are everything to the Park hive and especially my mother’s coven. My grandmother spurned all of her witch and warlock suitors and pursued my grandfather Pedro.”

“Penelope, I know about your grandmother’s marriage because I read everything I could about her. I was just surprised at how cold your mother is to your grandmother. We can talk about something else if you want.”

Hope’s soft voice and how she offered an easy way out of the emotionally turbulent made Penelope smile. She decided to take Hope up on her offer and took a deep breath because she knew her choice of discussion had the potential to sour the evening entirely. Still, curiosity might have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. Or in for a penny…

“I spoke with Josie a few days ago and after an unhealthy amount of wine she told me what happened between the two of you.”

“Ah, I see.”

Hope’s reaction was rather anticlimactic, but Penelope knew that the Mikaelson’s were particularly good at hiding their emotions and Hope could teach a masterclass on it. Since she didn’t get an overtly negative reaction Penelope decided to prod a little more.

“I like you, Hope. We’re good friends, probably best friends, and I’ll admit that I want something more. But both of us dated Josie and well, she’s special.”

“You want to know that if we decide to follow this spark between us that I won't drop you and go running back to Josie at the first sign that she’s willing to reconnect.”

Penelope chewed on her bottom lip, her heart in her throat and eyes wide but she nodded. Hope drained her wineglass in one gulp and gently placed it on the decorative railing. Her eyes snapped up and Penelope swore she could see the storm clouds in them, but Hope’s next question made her breath catch in her throat.

“What do you want to know?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe that this chapter, the sixth out of seven, is where the story idea originated? All the chapters and story before this point was fleshed out to bring us here. Wild.
> 
> Small easter egg for Dragon Age Inquisitions. The master of ceremonies announcing the guests and the dance floor on the ground floor of the ballroom being overlooked by the nobility on the second floor is a scene-setting taken from a mission in the game. The Orlesian's Empress's ball. Those that have played know what I am talking about.
> 
> PSA: Please go read Your love is a secret (I'm hoping, dreaming, dying to keep) by **Bluejay720** and take the road (less traveled by) by **saltziepark**. You will absolutely get hooked and not regret the time it will take to read these wonderful stories. I literally drop whatever I’m doing and read the updates.
> 
> Anybody catch the Tracy Byrd reference? And pardon the language barrier as my Spanish is rusty and I used Google translate. Also, you can come keep me company on twitter **@kadendominus.**


End file.
